


Unrestrained Passion

by Rkarena59



Category: Frizzies: Franco Baldwin and Elizabeth Webber General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Franco has Elizabeth over for another painting in his Studio





	1. Chapter 1

Franco gazed down at Liz’s smiling face. “Are you sure about this? If you’re scared or apprehensive we’ll just forget it.”

Liz stood up “Let’s do this. Tell me what you want me to do?” She looked at Franco and saw that he was a little uncertain about the next step. She could see the setting he had put up but wondered if he had more planned. “Do you want me to sit down there?”

Franco cleared his throat. “Okay, don’t get mad at me, but I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind changing into the gown I put out for you in the bathroom? “

Liz frowned. “I’m not doing anything outrageously sexy. I’m a mother, remember.”

“Please Elizabeth, it’s not too bad, I have this vision. It won’t work if you refuse. I promise to keep it G rated.”

Liz shook her head, “Alright, I’ll look at it. If it’s decent, I’ll put it on. Okay?” She headed to the bathroom looking again at the setup Franco had made. She prayed he wasn’t putting her into some super sultry outfit. She didn’t want to look like a fool trying to be something she wasn’t. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door to see what Franco wanted her to wear. Her throat caught as she gazed at the gown Franco had hung up. The silk and lace confection in a soft pink was simply too hard to resist. Misty gray lace circled the top of the bodice and disappeared over one shoulder where it cascaded down the back. The soft pink silk flowed down from an empire waist and billowed out sitting like a pink cloud on the floor. The lace flowing down the back was all that held the dress up. Peeking out from the bottom of the dress was a simple pair of matching pink sandals. The gown was only one step up from being labeled Lingerie but it was so beautiful Liz couldn’t resist putting it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn’t believe her eyes. It fit her like a glove and she marveled that Franco had known what size to get. She rubbed her hands down the material and felt the softness of the fabric against her skin. Liz gulped. Am I really going to do this? She recalled his portrait of her and wondered what he really had in mind with an outfit like this. Come on Liz, you’re a grown woman with three boys and you promised him he could paint you. You can’t wimp out now. She hesitated, feeling very vulnerable and at the same time desirable as the silk touching her skin just set off all types of erotic signals to her body.

“Elizabeth, are you going to come out? I’ll understand if it’s too soon for this. Look, you can come out the way you are and I’ll paint you that way. There’s no pressure.” Franco waited anxiously. _You idiot. You know she’s not ready, what were you thinking?_ Franco walked to his easel and started pulling out tubes of paint that matched the outfit Elizabeth had arrived in. He turned around as he heard the door opening behind him and stood there stunned. She was everything he had envisioned and more. The pink accented her coloring and her smoky topaz eyes sparkled,. In contrast, her dark hair framed her delicate face giving it an almost porcelain effect. The gown clung to her body and the silk shimmered as she moved towards him in the light. Franco moved to meet her. “You’re even more beautiful than I imagined you would be.”

Liz felt herself getting flushed from the way Franco was looking at her. “It’s the gown. It’s not something I would normally wear.”

“No, it’s you. I’ve told you before that to me you’re a light in the darkness. “ Franco walked to her and held out his hand. “Come on, let’s get you posed. “

Liz took his outstretched hand and felt a slight jolt to her heart when their hands met. 

Franco led her to the pillows and furs piled up on the floor. He held her hands as he helped her sit in the center of the pile. “You’re perfect. I just need to make a few adjustments to your surroundings.” He adjusted the lighting in the room making Liz and her surroundings shine even more against the darkness behind her. “Just one more thing.” He grabbed the almost full size stuffed white tiger he had behind the bar and carried it towards her.

Liz saw the stuffed animal and started laughing. “What on earth do you want me to do with that.”

“It’s quite simple, “ He laid the animal down beside her. “Now put your hand on him as if you’re petting him. This is my version of Beauty tames the Beast.” he smiled at her and before she could say anything, he leaned down and captured her lips with the briefest of kisses and whispered “Thank you, Elizabeth,” before going back to his easel. “Now, don’t look at me. Feel free to let your mind wander. Think about a time when you were younger and had all those expectations of being a famous artist.” Franco winked at her and then grinned. “Now I mean it, don’t look at me.”

Her lips still tingling, she smiled at Franco and then turned her eyes away from him. Petting the stuffed animal, her thoughts wandered as far away from painting as possible. Instead, she found herself thinking about his kiss and how she wondered what it would be like to experience more of them. She glanced down briefly at the tiger and she couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips as she thought of Franco’s past paintings and the whimsical aspect of the one he was now attempting.

For his part, Franco soon had the general background painted in and now he began watching Elizabeth and seeing the small smile play across her lips, he quickly captured it on his canvas. He loved those little smiles and he doubted Elizabeth knew just how charming they were. He was so engrossed trying to get his vision down on canvas he completely forgot how long Elizabeth had been posing. He looked over the top of his canvas and saw her begin to stretch. _ Franco, you idiot! You forgot all your previous subjects were dead, didn’t you? _ “Elizabeth forgive me. I’m sorry, Let’s take a break and I’ll get you something to drink.” he placed his brushes down and went to help her up. As he started to lift her, her legs gave way underneath her, and they both landed in a heap back on the pillows. “Elizabeth, what is it? Are you okay?”

Liz looked at him and his concern. She laughed. “It’s nothing, just my legs fell asleep sitting in that position too long.” The next thing she knew Franco was pushing up the gown and beginning to rub her legs to get her circulation going again. 

“I’m a fool. It’s been a long time since I worked with a model. Is that helping any?” He looked at her sitting in front of him and his strokes slowed down until they were caressing her legs.

Liz couldn’t catch her breath. One moment her legs had felt like pins and needles and the next minute she just wanted Franco to continue what he was doing. “Don’t stop, it feels marvelous.” She replied breathlessly. It had been quite awhile since anyone treated her so tenderly. She knew she should stop him as his hands went further up her legs but she couldn’t quell the pleasurable sigh that escaped her lips.

Franco paused his ministrations when she sighed. She said ‘Don’t stop’ but did she mean what he hoped she meant. Was she giving him permission to continue what he started? He needed to make sure. He leaned over and captured her lips for the second time that night, only this time Elizabeth tangled a hand in his hair and returned his kiss eagerly. Finally coming up for air, his heart going a mile a minute, he pulled back, “Elizabeth?” he queried.

She looked at Franco, “Franco, what do you want with me?” She licked her swollen lips and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

“I'm falling in love with you. Could you handle that Elizabeth? If it’s too soon then I’ll stop before this gets out of hand.”

Liz gazed into his hazel eyes. I should stop this right now, but something in me wants to go full speed ahead. Quit fighting your feelings and go for it. “Honestly, I’m not sure where this is going, but I don’t want it to stop. All I can say is I’m not afraid to take a chance. Is that good enough for you?” Franco’s eyes seemed to smolder and he dropped down and took her into his embrace. 

He then gently lowered the lace off her shoulder and began kissing her neck and shoulder. “Turn on your side”. Liz did as he asked and felt him lower the zipper. His hand stroked her back for a minute then he turned her back around to face him.with the dress top pooled around her waist. Having exposed her delightful body, Franco leaned over and began exploring her with his mouth and tongue Liz was overwhelmed by the sensations. But she didn’t want him to have all the fun. She started to reach for his shirt and Franco stopped her. “Elizabeth, I believe in ladies first. I want the joy of fully unwrapping you. Let me. Please!” He then kissed the inside of her wrist and laid more kisses down her arm and then went back to work nibbling on her nipples.

Liz lay there more aware of her body than she had ever been before. Franco was definitely proficient at lovemaking. He kept finding little spots that sent chills up her spine. They felt so good. Not only was he proficient with his tongue and lips, but Franco soon started touching her again and this time his hands moved up her legs with an expertise she had never encountered. She heard Franco’s whispered command through a haze of feelings.

“Lift your hips, Elizabeth.” He moved to kiss her lips once more. Then he slipped the dress completely off her. She was exquisite. He had never encountered a woman so delicate yet so strong. He marveled that she could be the mother of three boys. It was downright ridiculous that someone hadn’t snapped her up before this. The men in Port Charles were idiots. She was here lying in front of him and all he wanted to do was taste every part of her and let her know just how priceless she was.

Liz felt her whole body getting warm as Franco gazed at her. She wanted him and wondered what he was going to do next. Franco smiled down at her and then carefully removed the last of her clothing. He lifted her feet and removed the sandals then began kissing her from the ankles up. As he kissed along her inner thighs, his hands were caressing the outer parts and his tongue slowly was making his way up to her center. Liz could feel herself melting, her body clenching with each stroke of his tongue in anticipation of where he was headed. 

Franco found her sweet spot and his eyes looked up. She arched her back and a look of raw passion was on her face as she began pushing against his mouth.

When Franco's tongue swept into her, all rational thought left. Her body simply begged for more and she began moving, trying to get closer to that marvelous sensation rolling through her. All the while he had been kissing her a storm had been brewing inside her and now it let loose with gusto. “Oh my God! Don’t stop, Please! Don’t stop,” she pleaded.

Franco continued until Elizabeth cried out with joy and collapsed back on the pillows with a very contented look on her face. He moved up alongside her and she reached over to slowly unbutton his shirt. He went to stop her and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Oh no you don’t, we started this together and now it’s my turn to do something for you.”

She smiled that small smile he loved so much and he let go of her hand and allowed her to take off his shirt. Soon she tugged at his jeans, working to get him on equal ground with her. He kicked off his shoes so she could remove them. Soon he lay next to her as vulnerable as she was.

Liz moved up to start with his mouth. Franco was the first man who sported facial hair and she found it fascinating how the goatee accentuated his lips. She caressed his face and spent time just letting her fingertips stroke his whiskers. Moving in she lowered her mouth pressing herself against him and deepened her kiss, her tongue entwining with his. Then she released his lips and moved to kiss his chest and began making her way down. Her hands reached her destination first and she massaged him, noting the size and realizing Franco was seriously turned on. She chuckled and went down on him taking him into her mouth and felt him shudder in response. Running her teeth along the edge she tasted the first drops telling her he was ready for her.

It was Franco’s turn to gasp. “Elizabeth, ride me. I want to feel you around me and watch you.”

Liz mounted him and laughed as he filled her. It was a glorious feeling. And soon she had a rhythm going, Franco’s hands gripped her around her hips and soon they were moving in sync.

**  
**

Above him, Franco watched the ecstasy and sheer happiness on Elizabeth’s face as she rode him. Her hair was flying around her face and she glanced down and met his eyes. She licked her lips and he felt as if the earth moved under him. God, she was so beautiful. She rode him to the summit. Until he erupted inside her as she screamed her out in joy,. Then she dropped down on his chest and began to kiss him softly. Franco reached and raised her face to his. His eyes were filled with wonder that this woman was with him at that moment. All the feelings he had previously felt for her were insignificant to the ones he felt now. “You are an Angel and I’m so empty without you. Thank you.”

Liz reached up with her finger to stop him from talking and then pulled his head down and simply kissed him. Then she snuggled close to him and drifted off to sleep, fully satiated and spent. 

Franco held her gently. He knew it was getting late and she’d have to leave before the babysitter got worried but for a short time she could rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franco takes Elizabeth home after their night and they encounter Jake.

Liz heard his heart beating as she lay on his chest. He was playing with her hair and she felt warm and safe in his arms. Suddenly she remembered where she was. “Oh my God, what time is it?” She pushed away from him as he let her go. “Franco, the babysitter is going to kill us. Why did you let me rest so long?”

Franco got up and turned his back so she could put herself together. Then turned around and helped her off of the pile of pillows. “Don’t worry, I’ve been keeping track of the time. It felt good to hold you and I wanted to enjoy it. I guess working all day and then posing for me must have taken it out of you. It hasn’t been that long since you were hurt. You were obviously tired.”

Liz blushed. “I guess it was my turn to ruin the date.”

“Ruin it? Far from it, Elizabeth. A couple of months ago you never would have felt comfortable enough to fall asleep in my arms. I can’t tell you how it made me feel to have that trust. I told you. I’m slowly falling in love with you.” He reached and moved her hair to the side and gave her a gentle kiss. “Now I guess you need to get back into your other clothes so I can get you home.

Liz touched her lips and gave Franco a little smile and moved to get changed. When she returned from the bathroom, Franco was covering the painting. “Oh, I was hoping to see what you’ve done.”

He shook his head. “Not yet, I got more work to do on it. Maybe I’ll get it finished on our next date.”

“A next date, huh. Let me guess, you want it to be tomorrow.”

Franco grinned. “You’ve got me. Elizabeth, I just want to be with you as much as you’ll let me. I guess I’m pushing it?”

“Franco, we talked about this. We need to slow down, I can’t afford a babysitter every night and I need to be around for my boys if they need me. Jake is still grappling with the fact that his dad and Sam have a problem with you. If we take this too fast, Jason might try and get custody of Jake in order to keep you away from him.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen. Jason can hate me all he wants but I won’t have him use Jake to hurt you. You know I’ve tried to make peace with them so we can at least co-exist. I don’t know what else to do. The only thing that would make Jason happy, would be for me to leave you alone. Elizabeth, I need to know if that’s what you want. I won’t come between you and Jake for anything and right now it would be torture for me but I’ll walk away if you want me to.” Franco hugged himself, terrified that Elizabeth was going to go along with his suggestion.

Liz walked up to him and put her hand on his cheek. “I don’t want that. I made a decision in the hospital that no matter what, I was going to be with you. Jason can hem and haw all he wants, it’s not going to change my mind.” She kissed him softly on his lips. “but like I said, we have to be careful not to give him any reason to say I’m a bad mother.

Franco wrapped his arms around her. “You could never be a bad mother. Jake, Aiden, and Cam have the best mother around.”

She wrapped her hand around the nape of his neck and met his lips passionately. She knew without a doubt that she had made the right decision. Franco was so much more than Jason and Sam believed him to be. There had to be a way to open their eyes and make them realize Franco was not the same man who had hurt so many people. The man who was kissing her was kind and thoughtful. A far cry from the monster who had kidnapped Aiden.

His eyes were intense and his breathing fast as he released Elizabeth. “If we keep this up you will be late getting home. Come on, we’ll pick this up the next time, right now I’ll drive you home.”

Liz giggled. “I guess you’re right. Let’s go.”

A short while later, Franco walked Liz up to her front door. As she opened the door, they heard a crash coming from the kitchen area. Liz, followed by Franco, rushed in to find Jake standing in the middle of broken glass and jelly. He was staring down at the mess as if mesmerized. Noting his bare feet, Liz said, “Jake don’t move!”

Jake saw his mother and his eyes widened like saucers. “I’m sorry, I’ll clean it up. Don’t be mad at me,” he said in a terrified voice and tried to move back from her. Immediately, he stepped on some glass that was hidden under the jelly, but Jake was so scared he didn’t even realize he had cut himself.

Liz was stunned, Jake had never been scared of her before this. “Jake, I’m not mad at you.”

It was like Jake couldn’t hear her and he backed himself up until he was trapped by the counter behind him, leaving a trail of blood on the floor.

Franco had been watching Jake closely from the moment they entered the kitchen and he realized Jake was reacting to something in his past. When Liz moved forward to get to her son, he reached out and stopped her. “Liz wait. I don’t think Jake even sees you. Let me see if I can get through to him first.”

He stepped to block Liz from Jake’s view and moved slowly toward him. Jake was shivering and he looked like he was expecting something bad to happen. “Hey Buddy, it’s me, Franco. You know I won’t hurt you, don’t you? We’re friends right?” Franco watched as Jake’s eyes seemed to focus on him. Jake nodded. Franco continued. “I guess you must have been hungry huh? Did you want to make some toast?” Again Jake nodded. “Well, don’t worry, I’m sure your mom will make you some but first we might want to take care of your foot, It looks like you cut it. That has to hurt. Why don’t we see about that? What do you say?” 

Jake looked down and started to cry. Whatever had been on his mind was now forgotten as he felt the pain in his foot. Franco picked him up and set him on the counter, then moved aside to let Liz comfort her son. As she hugged him, Jake stopped shivering and started to explain. “I’m sorry Mom.” he sobbed, “I was reaching for the… the peanut butter and I...I knocked the jelly out.”

“Jake, it’s alright. You didn’t do anything wrong. I need to clean your foot though and it’s going to hurt. You go ahead and cry if you want.”

While Liz worked on Jake’s foot, Franco started cleaning up the mess on the floor. Jake’s reaction to the mess bothered him but now wasn’t the time to ask him any questions. He looked over at Liz and again admired her for the way she took care of her boys. He knew she was also shaken up by what had occurred but she didn’t show her upset to Jake, instead she gently cleaned his foot and reach into a nearby cabinet for a bandage. 

“Okay, we’re lucky it’s just a small cut you won’t need stitches, Jake. What kind of band-aid do you want, Ninja Turtles or Star Wars?”

“If it was me, kid, I’d choose the Star Wars.” Franco quipped, smiling broadly at Jake.

Jake smiled back and shook his head no. “I prefer Ninjas. They get more action and they’re funny.”

Franco reached down to pick up a piece of glass still stuck to the floor and accidentally sliced his finger. “Yowch!”

Liz tsked as she watched Franco put his finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding.“Great, just get it infected.” She helped Jake off the counter and grabbed Franco’s arm and pulled him to the sink where she washed out his cut. He had managed to give it a good slice so it was continuing to bleed. “You need to be more careful.”

“What? It just a cut, it would have stopped bleeding.” Franco watched her face as she studied his cut. She was in nurse mode as she made sure the cut was cleaned thoroughly. It was cute.

“Even so, it’s pretty deep. Looks like you get your wish, Franco. Star Wars it is.” They all laughed as Liz wrapped the band-aid around his finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franco and Elizabeth talk about their concern for Jake

With both himself and Jake patched up, Franco paid the babysitter. He was a bit curt with her and she couldn’t stop apologizing. If Franco had his way she would never babysit the boys again. After she left, Liz made some toast for everyone and once they were finished, Franco helped Jake hobble up to his room. After making sure Jake was settled, he headed back down to say goodnight to Liz and found her still standing at the sink, staring off into space.

“Elizabeth, are you alright?”

Liz turned to face him and blinked back her tears. “No, I’m not. Franco, I’ve never seen Jake like that. You said he wasn’t seeing me. Why did you say that? What just happened?”

Franco moved to her side and pulled her into a hug to comfort her. His hand cradled her head, then his fingers slowly drifted down to play with her hair. “I don’t know how to answer that. I realized that Jake was actually focused past you, not at you, and figured he was remembering something that happened to him before.”

Liz pulled slightly away to look up at him “Why do you think that?”

Franco moved his fingers along her delicate cheekbone and watched as she turned into the caress. He smiled gently keeping her from backing farther away. “If I were to guess, I would say something happened to him on Cassadine Island. We know he’s been traumatized by something. It’s not a stretch to think it concerns the time while he was missing.” He led her to the couch and sat down with her. “I know Jason thinks I’m just using Jake to get closer to you but you know that isn’t true, right?”

Liz entwined her hand with his. “I know. Jason refuses to see any change in you or how good you’ve been with Jake. I can’t make Jason believe in you but I do. Jake trusts you and so do I. You really think this is about Cassadine Island.”

“Elizabeth, Helena Cassadine left you that book for a reason. I think you need to let me look at it with Jake. Maybe it will trigger something else and we can begin to find out what happened to him for all of those years.”

“I just don’t know. He’s been so happy lately, I’m afraid to bring up something that might upset him again.”

Franco encased Elizabeth’s hand with both of his, his right thumb rubbing gently against hers. “Elizabeth, I don’t want to upset him any more than you. But what just happened tells me he’s still bottling something up. Think about everything Helena has done to people over the years. I know she did something to Aiden’s dad Lucky. But I was under the impression that was because of her hatred for his father Luke. I still don’t understand why she kidnapped Jake and then just let him come home five years later. Believe me when I say I deeply regret the pain I put you through when I took Aiden. Helena, on the other hand, left you that book for some bizarre reason. I can only guess that she wants to torment you more and she’s using Jake to do it.”

Liz looked into Franco’s hazel eyes as he talked. She heard the concern in his voice and it warmed her heart that he felt that way about Jake. He was so different from the man who had terrorized her and taken Aiden from the Hospital. That Franco had been a monster. She moved a strand a hair that had fallen down in his face and leaning forward, softly caressed his lips with hers.

Franco stopped talking as Elizabeth moved towards him. The taste of her lips on his was intoxicating. He pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss. As the kiss ended, Franco looked quizzically at Elizabeth. “Um, I didn’t expect that.”

Liz smiled gently. “I… It just felt right. Your concern for me and Jake just tugged at my heartstrings. You’ve been here for me in so many ways and even with Jason’s disapproval about Jake, you still want to help. That means so much to me.”

“Elizabeth, You mean everything to me. If you’re hurting I want to find a way to make it stop. As for Jake, I understand him and I’m thrilled he feels he can trust me. I believe I can help him. He’s a special kid and he’s been through so much, I want to be able to get him back on track.” He once again found himself stroking her flawless face. Whether she wanted to be or not, she was his angel and with each day he was falling deeper in love. “I probably should go.”

Liz caught his hand as he started to get up. “Stay. Just a little longer, please. This whole thing has me rattled. I’ve never been able to figure out why Helena took Jake in the first place. I would have understood if she had kidnapped Aiden. She believed he was Nicholas’ son and was so upset when it turned out he was Lucky’s. The animosity between the Spencers and Cassadines is well-known. To take Jake that way and make me believe he was dead for all that time doesn’t make any sense.”

“I don’t know Liz, it makes perfect sense to me. After all, didn’t Luke think he was responsible for Jake’s death? I’m sure Helena relished the torment that Luke Spencer went through. It was never about you, Elizabeth. To Helena, you were just collateral damage in her war against him. What worries me is what Jake was taught or experienced while he was with her.” Franco leaned back and settled Elizabeth next to him. He could feel her trembling and knew it was because she was upset for Jake. “I can stay as long as you want if it will ease your mind.”

Liz squeezed his hand in response. “It’s just that I thought all of the mystery and troubles were over with. Jake has adjusted to Sam and Jason being together and he no longer looks for ways to separate himself from his brothers. What happened tonight was so unexpected.”

Franco was quiet for a moment as his own past reared up in front of him. He saw himself as a child fearful of what Betsy would do next when he screwed something up. He had walked a very fine line trying to keep his adopted mother sane. Had Jake experienced the same uncertainty while living with Helena? Franco felt a soft hand stroking his cheek and he found himself looking into Elizabeth’s smoky eyes.

“Hey, where did you go?”

“It’s nothing, I was just reminded of something from my own childhood.” Franco could see the question forming in Elizabeth’s head and he quickly diverted the topic back to Jake. “Elizabeth, would you call Helena sane?”

Elizabeth snuggled closer and Franco tightened his hold. “Helena was pure evil, scarily so. I know that she killed Alexis’s mother by slicing her throat and she did it in front of a young Alexis, then willed the dagger to Alexis. It was creepy in the extreme. She also resurrected her dead son Stavros and attempted to wed him to Lulu. Sane is not a word I would use for Helena.”

Just then a cry came from a room upstairs. Liz and Franco both jumped up. “That sounded like it came from Jake’s room,” Liz took Franco’s hand and they went up together, Franco checked Cam’s room and Liz checked Aiden’s. Both were sound asleep. As they neared Jake’s room they could hear talking. Liz opened the door and the hall light illuminated his bed. Jake was tossing and turning.

“No, I don’t want to do it. He’s so little. He’s not hurting anything.” Jake sobbed quietly then spoke again. “Yes, It will make me stronger, but why him? He’s my friend. Please don’t make me.” Jake had his pillow crushed in his arms and for a moment went silent then he rolled over and began crying heavily. “I’m sorry. I had to do it.” 

  
Liz looked at Franco with tears in her eyes. She went into the room and gathered Jake into her arms, holding him until his sobs ceased and he settled into a deeper sleep. She then straightened his covers and tucked him in, giving him a kiss as she left his room to join Franco out in the hall. 

Franco was oddly quiet and when his eyes met hers she saw raw pain staring back at her. Jake’s nightmare had hit a vulnerable spot within Franco. His eyes broke contact and when he lifted them again there was only concern for her, he had pushed the pain away. Franco was always so nonchalant about his past and he was always willing to blame the tumor for everything that he had done, but Liz knew he was hiding something and tonight a crack had broken through his defenses.


	4. Chapter 4

Franco steeled himself for possible questions from Elizabeth. He had been taken aback by Jake’s nightmare as it hit too close to one of his memories from his childhood. He had shied away from any questions about his past with his mom Betsy because his actions back then weren’t necessarily caused by his tumor. Deep down, he knew he still had a darkness within him and it was something he continued to fight with on a daily basis. Hearing Jake’s plea had caused his guard to drop and he now feared Elizabeth saw that. Hoping to divert her, he spoke quickly to keep the topic on Jake.

“Sounds like you were right, Elizabeth. Obviously, Jake is still reacting to something from earlier. Has Jake ever talked in his sleep before?” He took her hand in his as she looked back at Jake’s room.

Liz shook her head ‘no’. “Franco, do you think he was remembering something that really happened? If so, what did he do that he didn’t want to do?” She found comfort in the squeeze of his hand and realized just how much she had come to rely on him. When she didn’t get an answer from Franco immediately she glanced at him and he was staring off into space. “Franco? Are you alright?”

Franco blinked, “I’m sorry. I was just thinking about that damn book Helena left you. If she hurt him in any way…” he frowned, “Well, it’s a good thing she’s dead because I would make her life a living hell if I could.”

Liz reached up and laid her hand on Franco’s cheek. Bringing his attention back to her. “You wouldn’t be alone. Believe me, I’ve wanted to kill that witch several times over.”

Franco gave a faint smile. He hadn’t been fully truthful to Elizabeth but she didn’t need to know his earlier thoughts. They would only disturb her more. He really needed to go so he could think but he didn’t want to leave her if she still needed him. “It’s getting late, do you still want me to stick around longer. I can if you think Jake will have another nightmare.”

Liz stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “It’s alright. I think I’ll sleep in Jake’s room tonight and if he gets restless I can hold him and calm him down. Thank you for sticking around as long as you have.”

“You’re sure?” Franco moved a strand of hair behind her ear and trailed his fingers down her cheek.

“I’m sure.” Liz felt a rush of heat run through her at his touch and she kissed him gently. “Go. We’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Franco chuckled softly, “but you go ahead and stay up here. I’ll turn everything off and lock up for you. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at work. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Franco.” Liz watched him go down and waited until she heard the door close. Hugging herself, she went and got ready for bed thinking about the whole evening. Nothing had turned out as she expected but she wouldn’t have wanted to change what had occurred at Franco’s studio for anything.

As she brushed her hair, she remembered him telling her that he thought he was falling in love with her. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the flush on her cheeks just from thinking about him. All these feelings, that were churning inside of her, surprised her. Only a couple of years before, she had despised him and now...he was so different from the man who had taken Aiden. Liz stroked her neck where his lips had caressed her only hours before. She still felt the velvet touch of them. Just then a soft cry came from across the hall. “Stop fantasizing Liz and get back in the game, time to be a mother,” grabbing her robe she went to her son’s room and laid down next to Jake and pulled him close. Soon she joined him in sleep.

****

Across town, Franco opened the door to his studio. He moved past the staging area where he and Elizabeth had made love and instead walked to the bar. Reaching down, he pulled a small trunk out from behind it and set it on top. Opening it, he began digging to the bottom until he found what he had come looking for. He carefully unrolled the paper. It was a picture of a small kitten asleep in a box. He choked up and lovingly stroked the kitten with his fingers. “I’m sorry, Kitty. I didn’t mean to do it.”

_ It was a hot summer day, Franco was having so much fun playing with the little calico kitten he had found. Finally worn out, he sat down in the shade to cool off and the kitten crawled onto his lap and after circling a couple of times settled down and fell asleep. It was peaceful and Franco pet the kitten while it slept. Suddenly the peace was shattered as his mother called to him. Franco picked up the kitten and headed home to show his mother._

_ Betsy was standing on the porch as Franco came towards her. “What are you doing with ‘that’,” his mother asked petulantly?_

_ Franco winced. His mother was in one of her foul moods and he clutched the kitten close to his chest. “Can I keep it? It’s really small and I’ll take care of it.”_

_ “You are not bringing that animal into this house. It’s wild and I’m sure has fleas, No, go take it into the woods and let it loose and come right back home. Darn it, now you’ve got me all tensed up and I’m getting one of my migraines. I need you to massage my head. I mean it, Robert, get rid of it and come right back!”_

_ He hugged the kitten closer and turned around to walk into the woods close to the house. As soon as he was out of the sight of his mother, he doubled back toward the back of the house. Slipping in, he snuck the kitten into his bedroom and put it in his closet. “You be quiet, Kitty, I’ll come to feed you as soon as Mother takes her nap.” He snuck back out of the house and returned to the front porch and entered._

_ His mother was lying on the couch, she had her left arm up across her eyes. “Is that you, Robert?”_

_ “Yes, Mother.”_

_ “Did you put that animal where I told you to?”_

_ “Yes, Mother.” He hated lying to his mother but he had learned a long time ago, that it was easier to make her think he always followed her orders._

_ “You’re a good boy. Now could you please come and give your mother one of your nice finger massages. You have such a gentle touch, you know just where to rub to make the headache go away.”_

_ Franco moved behind his mother and knelt on the floor and began to carefully rub his mother’s temples. After a few minutes, his mother began to snore softly and he knew her pain had lessened. She usually slept a couple of hours after one of her headaches so he would have time to play with and feed the kitten. He got up and went into the kitchen to find a bowl and some milk. He poured a little bit into the bowl and put the carton away. Carefully carrying the bowl, he headed to his bedroom. Once inside he shut the door and opened his closet. The kitten mewled softly. “Shh Kitty, here’s some milk. We have to be quiet or we’ll wake up Mother.”_

_ Franco was having so much fun with the kitten that he completely forgot the time. Suddenly he heard his mother calling him. She thought he was outside. He started to put the kitten back into the closet when it started meowing. Franco quickly picked up the kitten and began holding his hand over the kitten’s mouth and nose. “Shhh. Mother can’t know you’re here.” The kitten squirmed and tried to get free and Franco’s hands tightened. “Please Kitty, you have to be quiet. Mother will be very mad if she finds out I didn’t do what she said.” He was so anxious that he didn’t notice at first that the kitten had stopped struggling. “ Good Kitty, now I’m just going to put you in the closet and I’ll be back a little later.” As he went to set the kitten down he realized the kitten wasn’t moving at all. “Kitty, what’s the matter?” he nudged the kitten but it was unresponsive, “Okay Kitty, you just rest. Mother’s getting mad, and I have to go. I’ll be back after dinner.”_

Franco felt a tear land on his hand. He brushed it away. He had kept the picture to remind himself of how fragile life was. Kitty was the first thing he had posed. Only she had been laid to rest as lovingly as an eight-year-old boy could do it. After her death, Franco had become more upset but had kept things all inside. His mother was unable to comprehend how Franco felt because she was all wrapped up in her own world. The loss of Kitty when he was so young, and Ava’s betrayal and deception when he was older, only further cemented his dark mood which was expressed in his art.

When he later discovered his possible connection to Jason and the Quartermaines, he had headed to Port Charles to see if his supposed brother’s life had been better than his. What he found had stunned him. Jason’s rejection was the final straw and he had withdrawn deeper into the darkness that had been overtaking him for years. He made his first kill and it became easier each time. Just as he posed kitty, he began posing his victims all in the name of art and the madness took him over. Out of revenge, he did despicable things to Sam and Jason and others in Port Charles. Things he could never take back. “I’m sorry,” he said to no one in particular and rolled up the picture and put it away in the trunk. 

Franco left the bar and walked over to the painting he had begun earlier that evening. She was his angel and it wasn’t until he became involved with her that he realized just how much he truly wanted to change. Madness had ruled his life for a long time but the removal of the tumor had cut that out of him. The darkness, on the other hand, had been with him longer and he was still battling it. Elizabeth’s belief in him was helping him to fight it. He knew one thing. He was going to win over it. He had to, he didn’t want to lose her. Tonight had been an eye-opener. He wasn’t just falling in love with Elizabeth, he was already there, and he wanted to be the one she needed as much as he needed her. He reached out to caress her cheek on the painting. “Elizabeth, Jake deserves to be happy and healthy. I won’t let him fall down into the well that I did. I promise you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a restless night, Franco goes to check up on Jake.

Franco was tossing and turning. His sleep was filled with images of his little kitten and Jake pleading with a gray figure. He woke abruptly with tears in his eyes, the last image was still so vivid of Jake crying over the little calico kitten. Fury was growing inside him as he feared Helena had ordered Jake to do something horrific. Unable to sleep, Franco left the apartment and went back to his studio. For several hours he worked on fleshing out the portrait of Elizabeth. Painting her calmed his dark thoughts, the same way she had removed them after his break-up with Nina. He stood back and looked at it. “That’s what I need to do.” If painting Elizabeth stilled his demons, maybe having Jake come and paint for a while would work to help him too. He covered the portrait and saw the sunbeams coming through his windows and realized morning had arrived.

****

It was just past dawn when Elizabeth heard the doorbell ring. She looked at the clock and saw that there was still an hour to go before she got the boys up and ready for school. It had been the middle of the night when she had finally left Jake’s bed and crawled into her own. The doorbell rang again. “Whoever you are, you better have a good reason for being here so early.” She grabbed her robe and quickly went downstairs and opened the door to find Franco standing on her porch, holding a bag from Kelly’s “Do you know what time it is?” She stood back to let him in.

Looking a little sheepish, Franco spoke. “I’m sorry. I knew the boys would still be asleep and I wanted to tell you my idea. I brought some donuts as a peace offering for coming so early.” He grinned at her.

Liz smiled, unable to resist Franco’s boyish charm. “Donuts, huh? I’m guessing you want some coffee to go with them.”

Franco’s smile got bigger. “Well, I can think of something else I’d like even more.” Before Elizabeth could object, Franco leaned nearer and captured her lips in a brief kiss. “Good Morning, Beautiful.” He loved seeing the effect of his kiss on her. Her hair was still tousled, and she was glowing.

Liz blushed, it had been quite a while since her last Good Morning kiss. She touched her lips briefly and suddenly realized how she must look with her robe haphazardly covering her. Trying to appear unaffected by his kiss, she whispered “Good Morning”, and headed into the kitchen, tying up her robe as she went. As she went to make the coffee, Franco set the bag down and grabbed a couple of plates off her shelf. She couldn’t help smiling to herself. He had definitely become familiar with her home all the while he had been taking care of her and she had to admit it felt right to have him making himself at home. The coffee brewed quickly and she poured them both a cup. She turned to look at him and he seemed to be lost in thought. He was absentmindedly drawing doodles with his fingers on the table. Then she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. “Franco, what really brought you here so early? You mentioned an idea you wanted to tell me but you seem wired, did you get any sleep last night?”

Franco looked her in the eyes, “A little. I’ll be honest. What happened to Jake last night got to me. When I couldn’t sleep I went to my studio. I was working on your painting for the rest of the night and when the sun came up I realized how it grounded me. Elizabeth, let me take Jake to the studio. If painting helps me then maybe Jake might be able to channel whatever is deep down inside him and give it a way out that will be safe for him. I have a terrible feeling that Helena’s influence on him for all those years is just beginning to come to light. If it’s bothering me then you must be terrified.” He reached across the table and gathered her hand in his.

Liz had tried to put what happened the previous night out of her head but now she knew she was being foolish. She had been pretending long enough. What had Helena done to Jake? As she met Franco’s eyes, she also could tell that something more was going on with Franco. She pulled her hand free and moved it up to the side of his face. “You’re right. I’m terrified. You think if Jake paints with you he might start remembering his time with Helena. Franco, I’m not sure I want him remembering. He’s been so normal and easy-going lately, I’m not sure stirring up everything that happened is a good idea.”

“Elizabeth, he’s hiding something and if it doesn’t find it’s way out, it could do more harm than good. I know what I’m talking about.”

Liz looked long and hard at Franco. She brushed a lock of hair behind his ear and met his eyes. “What aren’t you telling me? Franco, why did you go to the studio? Why did you need grounding?” There it was again, the deep pain in his eyes that she had seen the night before. “Franco, talk to me. There’s nothing you could tell me that could shock me. I know all about your terrible past. That’s all behind you now. The tumor is gone. What are you afraid of?”

Franco reached up to his hand following hers and capturing it. He brought it down close to his chest. “Elizabeth. I know the madness is gone but I fight the darkness every day. You have to understand, the darkness in me started long ago and festered. It wasn’t difficult for the madness to take over. I’m trying so hard to defeat that part of me. I know it scares you and I don’t want to do that.” He was so anxious for Elizabeth to understand that his voice trembled.

Liz was scared for Jake but at that moment her heart was breaking for Franco. Everyone had warned her that Franco wasn’t a changed man, that one day he would turn on her and hurt her. She knew that would never happen, but it looked like Franco was afraid of doing just that. Liz moved closer and slipped her hand free. Then wrapping it around his neck, she pulled him into her arms and kissed him. It began gently but then they were both clinging and scorching the other with their intensity. Elizabeth became lost in his kisses and was surprised when Franco slowly put a halt to them. His arms were still around her and he was just looking at her. “What’s the matter? Why did you stop?” She looked up into his face. “Franco, I’m with you because I choose to be. One of these days I hope you feel comfortable enough to tell me what happened to you when you were younger. It won’t change the way I feel about you. What is it about Jake’s situation that is bringing up your insecurity?”

“You have no idea the joy it brings me that you let someone like me into your life and you’ve allowed me to get to know all of your boys, but Jake and I have a connection. I felt it the first time we met. He’s hiding something that will poison him if we can’t get him free of Helena’s influence. I’m speaking from experience.” He pulled her into a hug. “I won’t let that happen Elizabeth, I need you to trust me on this.”

“I do trust you. Franco, I’m worried that helping Jake is causing you to hurt and I want to help you as much as you want to help him.”

Franco looked down at Liz. No one had ever wanted to help him when he was hurting. Well okay, maybe Heather but her help usually just got him in trouble. Elizabeth wanted to take his hurt away and his heart felt like it was bursting with love for her. “You have no idea how much that means to me.” He started to go in for a kiss when they both heard the pounding of feet on the stairs. Franco chuckled “Well, quiet time over." .He gave her a quick peck and backed up as Cam and Jake came around the corner.

Jake saw Franco and smiled at Cam. “See I told you I heard his voice. Hey Franco, why are you here?”

“Well, I wanted to see how your foot was. Obviously, the cut isn’t bothering you.”

Jake looked at him puzzled. “What cut?”

Franco and Liz looked at each other.

“Jake, don’t you remember cutting the bottom of your foot last night?”

“Did I? Gee, it doesn’t hurt. It must not have been too bad a cut. What’s in the bag?”

Liz pressed her lips together. The cut had been on his heel and it had been pretty deep. It should have still been sore from the night before.

Franco saw that Elizabeth was bothered by Jake ’s comment. It bothered him too. A cut like that would have had any other kid milking it for attention, but Jake had just forgotten it. Did his lack of feeling the pain have something to do with Helena? He shook his head and smiled.”The bag. Hmm, I don’t know. I found it on the doorstep when I arrived. Do you think the neighbor’s dog brought over his breakfast for you?”

Cam and Jake laughed. “Franco, you’re a nut. Dogs don’t bring their breakfast in bags,” said Cam.

“They don’t? I could have sworn I saw a tail disappear through the hedge when I arrived.” Franco kept a straight face even though he could see Elizabeth pressing her lips together to keep from laughing.

He sounded so sincere, the boys weren’t sure if he was pulling their legs or not. Before they could say anything else. Aiden walked up to the counter and snatched the bag, opening it

“Oh boy, Chocolate covered donuts, Mom, can I have one?”

Jake looked at Franco. “Franco, you’re not supposed to lie.”

“Never? Cross my heart and hope to die a sugary death. I did see a tail.”

The boys laughed as Franco pulled down several more plates. Liz poured some milk for the boys. Franco and Liz sat quietly as the boys ate their donuts and chattered. Liz saw the clock and said. “Boys finish up. Go upstairs and dress and don’t forget to brush your teeth. We need to leave for school pretty soon.” Still talking, the boys headed back upstairs. Liz watched and frowned. Jake was walking normally. He really didn’t feel the cut. She picked up the plates and moved to the sink. Franco gathered up the milk glasses and coffee cups and followed her. She rinsed the plates and took the glasses from Franco. She set them down in the sink and paused gripping tightly to the edge of the counter. 

Franco pried her hands off the counter and rubbed them slowly as he turned her around to face him. “Elizabeth, breathe.”

“I don’t understand. He felt it last night. How can he just forget it and not even feel it this morning? It’s not normal.”

“I can’t explain it. I agree it isn’t the normal reaction but Jake’s been through a lot. Maybe he was taught to ignore pain. Anything is possible. You yourself told me Helena was capable of many things. You deserve to know what she did to Jake. I’m asking again. Let me work with him.”

“Okay, but I don’t want to keep Jason out of the loop for long. It will only antagonize him if he finds out what’s going on with Jake and gets mad that we didn’t tell him.” Liz put her arms around Franco's neck. Hugging him desperately. “ Franco, please help him!”

“I will. I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franco puts his plan in effect and meets Audrey for the first time.

Franco spent the morning working at the hospital but he was distracted throughout the day because he kept having disturbing thoughts about Jake and his time with Helena. He couldn’t stop wondering why Jake had completely forgotten the incident from the night before. Closing up his therapy room, he walked to the nurses' desk on the tenth floor. Elizabeth was working at the computer and he stood and watched. Every so often she would reach up and move a strand of her hair out of the way as she concentrated on the task at hand. He loved that about her. She was committed to her job and her patients. 

Franco thought back to the night he had appeared before everyone on his return to Port Charles. There was just something about her that night. She was snarky and unimpressed with his return and it surprised him. It was the first time he really looked at her and didn’t see Jason’s baby momma. She was vibrant and alive and not at all the way he remembered. Back then she wanted nothing to do with him and now here they were, growing closer. The feelings rolling through him were overwhelming sometimes. What he felt for Elizabeth far surpassed anything he had felt for Carly or Nina. He wanted to be the man Elizabeth saw when she smiled at him. Could Elizabeth’s love finally dispel the hurt and anger that had festered deep inside him for so long? He moved forward and smiled as he caught her eye. “Hi.”

“Hi. Are you finished for the night?”

“My last patient cancelled. Look, I know we’re taking this slow, this thing between us, but last night was terrific and I’d really like to see more of you.” When Elizabeth suddenly blushed at his words, Franco realized what he said. He laughed softly, “I guess that came out wrong. I mean I want…”

Before Franco could continue, Liz interrupted. “Don’t, I know what you meant. It’s okay, I liked last night too and I would love to spend more time with you, but I think I need to spend tonight with the boys.”

Franco nodded, he was disappointed but he admired her for being there for her boys.. “Sure, I understand.” He looked down at his hands for a moment and then cleared his throat. “Umm, did you think about my suggestion any today? I know Jake’s reaction this morning really bothered you. I’m worried about him. Ever since Jason cancelled his therapy sessions, I don’t think he’s had a viable outlet for what’s inside him. We were making real progress and then everything stopped.”

Liz walked over to Franco and laid her hand on his arm. “I have thought about it. I asked you this morning to help him and you said yes. I’m going to keep you to that. Jason is his father, but he has a blind spot where you’re concerned, I had a long talk with Monica and she agrees with me that Jake was loosening up with you and admits you’re an excellent therapist. I think she’ll help me get that across to Jason. My concern is Jake’s welfare and Jason can hem and haw about you, but I know you would never hurt any of my boys, especially Jake. Say, would you like to come over after I get off. The boys have missed you since I recovered. They’re always asking me when you’re going to come by again. They got so used to you being there they didn’t even bat an eye when they saw you this morning.” She smiled up at him.

Franco couldn’t stop himself. he grinned and chuckled as he answered. “Hell Yes, Oops, I’m sorry. Yes, I would love to come over. I’ve missed them too. You get off at seven, right? I tell what, if you’ll let me, I’ll go get the boys from your grandmother and they can help me get something for dinner and we’ll have it all ready for you when you get home.”

“Franco, you don’t have to do that. I invited you, you don’t have to make dinner.”

“Are you kidding… I can’t think of anything more fun than messing around with the boys in your kitchen.”

Liz frowned. “Whoa, I’m not so sure I like the sound of that.”

Laughing, Franco reached out and cupped Elizabeth’s cheek. “I promise if we make a mess, I’ll clean it up. “ Unable to stop himself he leaned over and captured her lips and gently kissed her. “So what do you say? Can I go get the boys?”

Liz looked at him. She saw the twinkle in his eyes and found herself falling deeper in love with every moment she spent with him. Jake was so right. Franco made her laugh and made her feel so alive. It had been ages since she felt that way. She would never have imagined that the man who kinapped her youngest son would now be so important to her. Franco had changed before her eyes and she wanted to be near him more and more. She laughed “Alright, but let me call Grams and let her know you’re coming. She’s been bugging me for months since you called her right after my fall. She knows your past and she’s terribly curious about you. It seems the boys don’t stop talking about you and she’s been anxious to meet you. Promise me you’ll be on your best behavior.”

Franco lifted Elizabeth”s hand to his lips and made a slight bow. “I promise to be a perfect gentleman. I know from the scuttlebutt around here that your grandmother is a force to be reckoned with. There’s no way I want to get on her bad side.”

Liz pulled her phone from her pocket and made the call while Franco waited eagerly. “Okay Grams, he’s headed over there now and he’s promised to be good. Be careful he can be a charmer when he wants to be.” Hanging up, she reached into her pocket and gave Franco her house keys. “I guess I’ll see you guys later. As long as you don’t burn down my house.”

“Isn’t that what the fire extinguisher is for?’ Franco said as he left.

“Franco!” She couldn’t help smiling as he laughed getting on the elevator.

Audrey Hardy wasn’t at all as expected. Franco had heard about her and her days as Head Nurse at General hospital but the serene woman that opened the door didn’t fit the image in his mind. He had been expecting someone more like Monica Quartermaine. “Mrs. Hardy, I’m Franco Baldwin. We spoke on the phone a couple of months back.“

She smiled graciously at him but he had the distinct impression she was looking to see if anything of the monster he had still resided in him. He must have passed muster, because she stood aside . “Mr. Baldwin, won’t you come in. My granddaughter has told me about you.”

“Please call me Franco. I hope Elizabeth has been kind to me. She’s had a lot of reasons to hate me in the past, but I’m trying to make that up to her and everyone else in Port Charles. “

“Relax, Mr. Baldwin." When he started to correct her again she smiled. nodding her head "Franco, I’m not going to judge you. I love my granddaughter and I trust her judgment. You know about her past, just as she knows about yours and if she trusts you then that’s fine with me. So, tell me, how is your father? I was very good friends with your grandfather and I know what a handful Scott was at times. Is he still a bit of a scoundrel?”

Surprised at the change in topic Franco paused. “My father, he’s fine I guess. I call him Pops and he doesn’t seem to mind. It was a bit of a shock for both of us when Heather told us. It’s not every day when you find out you have an entirely different father then you thought you had.

Since I don’t know too much about his past, I can’t say if he was a scoundrel but he's definitely one of a kind.” Franco ran a hand through his hair nervously. “We try to get along but we don’t really talk about family connections. Heather is a bit of a sore subject as you can guess. As for my grandfather, I don’t know much about him. I’ve seen his picture up in the hospital. I gather he was on the board at one time.”

“Your grandfather and my husband were instrumental in making General Hospital the place it is today. Lee Baldwin was a great friend and an excellent lawyer. He encouraged Scott to become a lawyer but there were times when Scott’s hardheadedness got in the way. I’m wondering what Lee would say if he knew his grandson is dating my granddaughter. It’s a shame you’ll never get to meet him. I think you would have liked him.”

  
“To be honest, I’m not sure he would have liked me. I’m aware you know all about my past. It’s not something I’m proud of, but I assure you I’m trying very hard to make up for it.”

The conversation was stopped when Cameron, Aiden, and Jake all rushed into the living room but Franco noticed that Jake was hanging back a little bit.

“Hey Franco, what are you doing here? I thought we were staying here until Mom came to get us.’ Cam said as he pulled up close to his grandmother. Aiden kept going and plowed into Franco with gusto.

Franco smiled at Aiden’s exuberance. He was really becoming very fond of all of Elizabeth’s boys.“Whoa Aiden, those donuts this morning sure gave you some extra strength. You almost knocked me over,” he ruffled Aiden’s hair and looked at Cam. “Well that was the plan, but your Mom said I could come to get you guys early and I promised her we would make her dinner tonight, How does that sound to you guys?”

Cam was skeptical “You mean we’re going to get something at a restaurant and let Mom think we made it?”

“No Cam, tonight we’re actually going to cook something. I’ve got all the ingredients in the car and you’ll all have to help if we’re going to get it made before your mom gets off. Are you in?” 

Jake looked at him and finally spoke. “You really know how to cook?”

“Yes Jake, I really know how to cook. I cooked for your mother on our first date. She was surprised too. First off, did you all get your homework finished, if not you’ll have to finish it before you can help me. I don’t want your mother or grandmother thinking I’m making little ruffians out of you. So what do you say, guys? Are we going to do this?’

Cam felt, as the oldest, he should make sure it was alright.”Grandma, is it okay? Can we go?”

Audrey had been watching and quietly taking in all the boys’ responses to Franco. None of them were afraid of him and he seemed equally at ease with them. “Cam, it’s fine. I talked to your mom and she told me about it. Just a reminder, Mr. Baldwin is right. If you haven’t finished all your homework, I expect you to do so before helping with dinner. Have you got that?” All the boys nodded. “Go get your bags and we’ll wait for you here.” As the boys ran to get their things she turned to Franco. “It seems, my grandsons are really taken with you, Mr. Baldwin.”

“Please, it’s Franco. I'll never get used to Mr. Baldwin. As to the boys, they're great kids. Elizabeth is a terrific mom."

"Very well Franco, but if you hurt them or my granddaughter, you’ll face my wrath and I don’t think you want to do that. Elizabeth is more like a daughter to me than granddaughter and she’s been through enough. This last disappointment with Jason almost broke her and she seems to have decided she can trust you. Don’t break that trust.”

Franco met Audrey’s eyes and became serious. “Believe me, I have no intention of breaking her trust in me. I feel very fortunate that she’s given me that trust and all I want is her happiness. But don’t underestimate your granddaughter. She’s the strongest woman I’ve ever met and I admire her for that strength.” The boys walked back into the room ready to go. They gave their grandmother hugs and headed to the door. Before following the boys out, Franco turned to Audrey. “It’s been a real pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Hardy. It’s clear to me that Elizabeth got her strength from you and for that I’m grateful.”

Audrey watched as Franco got the boys settled in the car. They all waved to her as the car pulled away. Audrey leaned against the door speaking aloud her thoughts about the man who just left. “You were right, Elizabeth. He’s a charmer. Strangely enough, I like him. He sounded sincere about not wanting to hurt you and it’s about time someone took care of you. I think he might be just the man to do that. I’ll pray for both of you because I have a feeling this isn’t going to be an easy relationship.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franco and Elizabeth enjoy some quality time

Elizabeth let herself in with her spare key and couldn’t stop herself from moaning. The aroma was heavenly and she was surprised to see candles lit around the living room. “Boys, Franco, it smells glorious.” She pulled to a stop as she saw the state of her kitchen. “Oh my God!”

Two arms surrounded her and pulled her close. “Darn, I thought I had just a little more time.”

It was then that Liz realized the arms holding her were bare. She turned around and saw Franco standing with one her aprons on. It was covering a small portion of his bare chest and the front of his jeans. She giggled.

“Hey, this is all the rage. Women love to see men in aprons.”

Liz ran her hands up and down his arms, “Yes, but usually the men are wearing shirts underneath the apron. Don’t get me wrong. I quite like this new fashion statement. But tell me, what the hell happened to my kitchen and where is your shirt? It looks like a war took place and someone lost the fight.” she grimaced at all the red covering her surfaces. She soon realized it was tomatoes.

Franco actually blushed. “Oh that. Well, we were going along nicely and then it came time to make the sauce. I knew you wouldn’t be happy about the boys using the sharp knives so I suggested we crush the tomatoes instead. It was accidental but Aiden squeezed one too hard and got tomato juice all over Jake, so Jake retaliated and the next thing I knew we were squirting each other with the tomatoes. I’m sorry. I should have stopped it but it was the first time since we got home that I saw Jake perk up. I swear, it was only the last few tomatoes. I sent the boys up for baths, they're getting their pajamas on and will be down any minute. I finished adding the rest of the ingredients to the sauce and realized I was all sticky. I couldn’t very well go take a bath myself so I took off my shirt and rinsed it, hence the apron. I meant for all of this to be cleaned up. I’m sorry.”

Liz laughed and again ran her hands up and down his arms. “ A tomato fight, really? You expect me to believe it happened by accident.”

“Cross my heart and hope to swim in the sauce. It happened just like I said, ask the boys if you don’t believe me.” he wrapped his arms around her waist. “Are you hungry? The boys are famished. I have to admit I am too. Why don’t you sit down and take a load off your feet? I’ll fix us some wine while we wait for the boys to come down.”

Liz sank down in the chair so she could watch Franco in the kitchen. He opened a bottle of wine and poured her some, bringing it to her, and then went back in and started wiping down some of the mess. “Franco, stop! We’ll clean it up afterward. So by the smell, I’m guessing we’re having spaghetti.”

“This isn’t just any spaghetti. This is my very own specialty that I used to make when my mother was having one of her bad days. She loved it. She kept insisting I should become a chef when I grew up because there was no money in art. I think cooking interested me because it was like my art. One little spice could change the flavor like a simple stroke on a canvas could change a mood.”

Liz was fascinated. She was anxious to ask him more about his past but the question was put on hold when the boys came running down the stairs. The rest of dinner was filled with laughter as the boys told their mom what happened in the kitchen. They proudly told her about each part they played in getting the food made. Jake had mixed the salad and made the dressing, while Cam was put in charge of making the meatballs. Franco had even given Aiden the job of buttering the garlic bread. She smiled as each told her about their job and complimented each one after tasting their work. Of course, she didn’t have to pretend they did a good job, the food was delicious. Because of the lateness of the hour, the boys were sent up to their rooms and given only another half hour to play before bedtime. She promised them she would be up and say goodnight and watched as they headed back upstairs. 

Franco was already cleaning up as she returned to the kitchen. She stood watching him. Never in a million years, would she have thought of Franco as a normal guy. When he first appeared in town so many years back, he had a certain image he portrayed. The famous artist that everyone admired and a strange allure that attracted women to him. but then he had slowly shown his darker side when he had become obsessed with Jason. The difference between that man and the one standing in her kitchen was like night and day. The Franco cleaning up her kitchen wasn’t a monster or a nightmare, he was merely a man with faults, trying desperately to amend the wrongs he had done. It infuriated her that Jason wouldn’t even give him a chance. There was a time when Jason’s life had been full of violence and he had given her permission to let Lucky be named Jake’s father. Now since his return from the dead, he had changed. He had become rigid in his thinking and unforgiving when it came to Franco. God, sometimes she wanted to hit Jason over the head and make him realize he and Franco were alike. Both were trying to leave their pasts behind them. Why couldn’t he let him? Jason was a fool and one day he would realize it.

She shook her head and moved into the kitchen to help Franco. She found herself watching his back as he washed the cabinets the were splattered. She couldn’t help but admire his abs and biceps as he scrubbed. There was something to be said about a man as fine as he was, cleaning her kitchen dressed as he was. She found herself fantasizing giving a few licks to those muscles. Shaking her head she realized it was almost time to say goodnight to the boys, and she had been just standing there ogling Franco. She walked over and untied the back of the apron leaving it hanging around his neck, then she turned him to face her. “Don’t leave yet, please. I’ll be right back after I get the boys to bed,” she whispered in his ear as she put her arms around his neck and released the tie to the apron and removed it, letting her free hand slide down his chest. She turned and headed up to the boys, eager to say goodnight and get back to Franco.

Franco stood stunned. Elizabeth had definitely surprised him. Not that he hadn’t been thinking of her that way all evening, but since they were taking it slowly, it still caught him off guard. He went to check on his shirt but it was still damp, he should have asked Elizabeth if he could have dried it. He set it back on the counter. When he heard a noise behind him. Elizabeth stood there wearing her favorite lounging pants but she only had a small silk robe tied loosely on top. The top left little to the imagination as it hung loosely, exposing her beautiful body with her every move. She walked over and poured them both another glass of wine. Taking his hand she led him out to the couch.

“Sit, you’ve been on your feet since you brought the boys home. It’s my turn to pamper you a little bit. After all, it’s only right to let the chef know how much his effort was appreciated.”

“Elizabeth, I didn’t make you dinner because I wanted anything from you.“

She put her finger on his lips to stop him from talking. “Shh, I want this, let me do it.”

She took some of her wine on her finger and touched his lips. Franco naturally opened his lips to lick her finger. Putting some more on her own lips, she leaned over and kissed him. 

It was like the soft touch of an angel and Franco wanted more. He took the goblet from her and set it on the table next to his own and pulled her into his arms. His tongue and lips found her pulse as he kissed her neck. She allowed it for just a moment and then she pulled back. “No, this is my turn. You got to explore last night. I want to know all of you, Franco. Stay tonight.”

Franco got up and lifted Elizabeth in his arms as she continued to kiss his chest and carried her upstairs to her room. Once in there, he set her on the bed. “This is your night. What do you want from me?”

Liz pulled him down on the bed and slowly unzip his jeans, then pulled as Franco raised himself enough for them to come off. She slipped off her lounge pants to reveal she was wearing nothing at all underneath them, then she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. Naked, she began slinking up the bed all the while licking and kissing him like a cat. Franco gripped the sheets as the blood rushed to his groin. He wasn’t a novice when it came to sex but for the first time in his life, he felt like he was cherished. Elizabeth made him feel special and not just a means to an end.

Liz worked her way up his legs and thighs, feeling him quiver at her strokes. His sinewy muscles actually rippled under her touch. She paused briefly as she noticed the skin discoloration near his upper thighs and realized they were scars from when he was burned. She knew they were from his almost fatal encounter with Jason years before. She leaned closer and traced them slowly with her fingers, then kissed each scar. The discoloration told her the burns had been deep and the pain must have been excruciating at the time. It really was a miracle he had survived. After caressing them once again she moved up and began working on Franco's eager shaft. She knew he was ready for her and she couldn't help marvel at his control. 

Franco gasped as she began massaging and licking his sensitive cock. It took all of his control to hold onto his release knowing that she was driving him over the edge but unwilling to go before she was ready. She fascinated him. Every part of her was exquisite. Her alabaster skin was silky and wet as she slid against him. The sultry look in her eyes as she tasted him told him she was reaching the point of no return. and when she lowered herself and enclosed his shaft in her velvet sheath, he reached for her hips and gently held her as she began her ride. What began slowly soon picked up speed until both of them were lost in earth-shattering sensations as the room seemed to move beneath them. They came back down to earth slowly and all that was left was the lazy feeling of contentment. She collapsed down on his chest and started to play with his chest hair. He held her close. There was something comforting having her in his arms and feeling her hand move gently across his chest. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing her delicate fingers. “Thank you!” he whispered softly and lowered her hand over his heart.

Liz raised her head and smiled at him. “It was my pleasure.” she then went back to just touching him. She snuggled closer and a short time later Franco showed his appreciation. They played and laughed and talked until the early morning hours finally falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Franco woke up and realized morning had arrived. He nuzzled Elizabeth’s neck, wishing he could stay in bed with her the rest of the day but knowing the boys would be awake soon. She stirred and giggled softly as his breath tickled her neck.

“Good Morning.” she turned over and gently kissed him.

“I should leave. The boys will be getting up. I don’t want to put you in a compromising situation.” Even as he said the words he found himself reluctant to let her go.

Liz stroked his beard, “You’re right.” he groaned as she laughed as she slipped out of bed and picked up her robe off the floor. As she tied it around her, she faced Franco and smiled. “I think we can both agree that we’re through taking things slowly." She sauntered toward Franco.

Franco picked up his jeans and slid them on, smiling as Elizabeth came to him. His hands grasped her waist. He was well aware she had nothing on under her robe and the temptation to touch lower was overwhelming but he stayed strong. “Yes, I think we can say that. So where do we go from here?”

Liz caressed his bare chest. “Well first, I think we need to get your shirt back on you. Otherwise, I’m afraid we might end up back in that bed.”

Franco laughed, stepping away. “Um no, I don’t think that would be wise, We’d both be late for work.” He reached down and gathered his socks and shoes. “You get ready and I’ll go find my shirt. Hopefully, if the boys come down before I leave, they might think I just came over like yesterday.”

Liz giggled. “My boys are smarter than you think but we can try. Go, I’ll see you downstairs before you leave.” A short while later Liz walked down the stairs and smelled the coffee. She entered the kitchen to find Franco fully dress with his coat on.

Franco handed her a cup. “Are the boys still asleep?”

Her hand touched his for a moment before she took the cup. and kissed him. “Yes, thank you for everything. Last night was perfect from start to finish." She took his hand in hers. "I guess I’ll see you at work." Franco reluctantly removed his hand and started to leave. Liz suddenly recalled something that had bothered her from the night before and she reached to stop his leaving. "Franco, before you leave. What did you mean last night when you said Jake finally seem to perk up?”

Franco frowned, “I’m sorry, it was probably nothing. He just seemed off yesterday when I picked him up at your grandmother’s house.” He gave her a quick kiss and started to leave again.

Liz grabbed his coat sleeve. “Wait. You don’t think it was nothing, do you? You think this is all related to the other night and Helena.”

Franco paused, everything had been so beautiful. He hated seeing the concern on Elizabeth’s face. “Look, like I said, maybe Jake was just having a bad day yesterday. It doesn’t necessarily mean it has to do with his time on the island. If you want, we can talk about it over lunch. I can hear the boys stirring. I should go. Don’t worry okay. I hope last night will be the first of many nights.” He smiled shyly.

Liz wrapped her arms under his jacket and stood up on her tiptoes. “I think I can guarantee that. I’ll talk to you later.” This time she made the kiss slow to let him know how she felt. He was about to make it even longer when they heard Cam and Jake arguing over the bathroom. They both chuckled and she ushered him out the door, she could hear him still laughing as he walked away. She barely made it back into the kitchen before the boys spilled downstairs looking for breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franco takes Jake for Art Therapy in his studio.

Liz walked into the hospital cafeteria and saw Franco talking with Dr. Obrecht. Things were chilly between her and the doctor but she had to admit that it was Obrecht who gave Franco his job as Art Therapist. If he hadn’t been working there she never would have spent any time around him. It was Franco’s insistence that she attend the Nutcracker Gala, and because of that she finally started to put her life back together. Then when Jake started having issues with the breakup between her and Jason, it was Franco who recognized Jake was troubled. One thing led to another and now she was dating Franco and they were getting closer every day. There was only one problem and his name was Jason.

There was an ugly history between Franco and Jason, and because of it, Jason refused to see any change in Franco. It was kind of infuriating because Jason didn’t have a stellar history either and since regaining his memory he had been trying to leave it behind but he couldn’t even see that Franco was doing the same. Jason had been less than thrilled when he found out Franco was doing art therapy with Jake, even though Franco had been making great progress with Jake. Then Jason insisted that she stop the sessions and now it looked like Jake was going to need more therapy.

Franco saw Elizabeth and said his goodbyes to Obrecht. He walked up to her. “Hi, Beautiful.”

Liz felt her cheeks getting warm, she didn’t know exactly when it happened but now she looked forward to his smiles and his greetings, It just felt good to be in his company, “Hi.” She smiled and continued. “What’s good in the cafeteria today?”

“I hear the mystery meat is to die for.”

Liz laughed.

“No seriously, it’s to die for.” he said with a straight face.

Liz laughed even harder. “Stop! You know it’s not that bad. We can go somewhere else if you want.”

“Heck, no. I’m feeling adventurous. besides the Pudding Pops are great for dessert. Come on let’s be adventurous together.” He held out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her toward the food line.

She was enjoying his banter throughout lunch and was grateful he hadn’t brought up Jake. She had deliberately encouraged his offbeat talk because she was afraid to start a serious discussion. Liz realized she was just terrified to find out what Helena did to Jake but when Franco took her hand again and she looked into his serious eyes, she knew it was time to face reality.

“Elizabeth, it’s alright you know. He’s your son, You lost him for five years and you don’t want to change everything that seems to have been working with him, but we both know that whether you want it or not, something has changed.”

“It’s just that his dad hates you and I don’t want Jake in the middle of that.”

“I don’t want him in the middle either. If it will make you feel better, I’ll let Jason beat the crap out of me, maybe then he’ll ease up. It’s my fault Jason refuses to let me see Jake. I opened my big mouth just because I wanted to get to him and now he thinks Jake is strictly a means to an end for me. I know you know that’s not true. Jake and I understand each other and he trusts me. Whatever happened on that island is starting to come out and Jake is the one who needs the help. If Jason can’t see that, then he’s a fool.”

“Franco, do you really believe Jake might open up with you?”

“Yes, but I’ll have to be careful. I can’t seem too pushy or Jake will shut down even for me. That’s why I thought a day at my studio would be good for him. The hospital art room is very generic. But my studio, on the other hand, is mysterious and new. Besides, I want Jake to experience what I do when I paint.”

Liz watched Franco’s eyes light up as he talked about painting. He was truly talented and his art meant the world to him. Finding out he was able to paint again had given him the outlet he needed to explore his new feelings as well as the old.

Franco helped Elizabeth up and after cleaning their table, the two of them headed back out to the floors. “So, both Aiden and Cam have soccer this afternoon, right?”

“That’s right. The babysitter will pick them up from school and take them straight there. Usually, Jake finishes his homework and draws while his brothers practice. Then the babysitter takes all of them home.” Liz looked up into Franco’s eyes. “Why?”

He smiled down at her. “I thought Jake might enjoy a visit to my studio instead of just sitting at the field. All I need is for you to let the babysitter know I’m going to get Jake. That is, of course, I have your permission to do it.” He turned and took her hands, rubbing his thumbs across their surface. “Elizabeth, if you think it’s too soon, I’ll back off.”

Elizabeth gripped Franco’s hands," I…” she hesitated then looked Franco in the eyes. “Alright, let’s try it. Jake loves drawing with you and I’m sure he would love to see the studio. Just be careful with him, Franco.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to hurt him in any way. If he get’s too uncomfortable, I’ll steer his thoughts onto something fun, I promise.” He squeezed her hands and they walked back to the nurse's station. “I guess Jake and I will see you later at the studio. I’ve got one more session this afternoon and then I’ll head to the soccer field.”

A couple of hours later, Franco and Jake arrived at his studio. He opened the door. “What do you think, Jake?”

Jake entered the studio. He looked around and then faced Franco. “This is so cool! Can we paint? I mean usually, we only work with crayons in school because they don’t want to us getting messy.”

“Of course we can paint. Your mother and I thought you might enjoy an afternoon here instead of doing homework while your brothers practiced. But, you have to promise to finish your homework tonight.” Franco smiled.

“REALLY? Heck yes, I promise. When can we start?” Jake put his backpack down.

“You can look around while I set up another easel and you’re going to have to wear one of my old t-shirts, to cover your clothes. Like you said, painting is messy.”

While Franco went to get him a shirt, Jake began wandering around the room. He saw the giant scissors on the wall and went to check them out. He grabbed the two blades and tried to see if they would open. To his surprise, they started to move.

Franco walked back into the room just in time to notice the scissors were about to fall off the nails they were hanging on.”Look out, Jake!” He lunged for Jake and with one hand pulled him out of the way just as the scissors fell. HIs other hand pushed the scissors aside so they fell backward against the wall instead of on Jake and him. “Wooh, that was close. Are you alright, kid?”

Jake nodded and then said in a subdued voice. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched it. Are you going to take me home now?”

Franco frowned, “Take you home? Why would you ask that?”

“I was bad so I have to be punished.” Jake sighed and headed over to get his backpack.

Franco stopped him and took his backpack off. He turned Jake around to face him. “Jake, I’m not going to punish you. If anyone should be punished, it should be me. I didn’t secure the scissors properly. I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt. Look, let’s forget about the scissors. We have some painting to do. Right?” Jake’s eyes widened and before Franco knew what was happening, Jake hugged him. Franco awkwardly patted Jake’s shoulder. “I guess that means we’re going to paint. “ He picked up the t-shirt where he had dropped it and handed it to Jake. 

Jake smiled and put the shirt on and watched as Franco set up the second easel. He noticed the painting on the other easel and walked over to look at it. “Wow, Mom sure is pretty. I’m glad you and Mom are friends. She was so sad when she and Dad broke up. When you’re around she smiles a lot.”

While he set up the easel, Franco couldn’t stop thinking about Jake’s reaction. His anger at Helena grew. She had obviously played with Jake’s psyche while she had him. The fact that he had resigned himself to punishment for what had clearly been an accident spoke volumes to Franco. He remembered well, his own efforts as a child trying not to anger his mother. Franco brought his thoughts back to the present when he heard Jake’s comment about the picture and his mother. He faced Jake. “I know the feeling. I like being around your mother, too. Okay. come tell me what colors you want to paint with.”

Jake went over and began picking colors. Although he picked the prime colors, it disturbed Franco when he also wanted some black. Franco set the palette down where Jake could reach it and let him start painting. “Paint whatever you feel like. An artist uses his canvas to let his emotions out. It’s a lot easier than talking sometimes.”

While Jake painted, Franco pulled out a new canvas and began his own painting. Before long, he was lost again in his own thoughts. Soon a picture began to take shape. He found himself painting the woods behind his old home. But they were dark and looming. Sitting just at the edge of them was a small boy. He was alone. Franco stopped as he realized how his dark thoughts had taken over. He put his brush down and wiped his hands off. “How are you doing, Kid? Do you mind if I take a look?”

Jake smiled. “Only if I can look at yours.”

“Deal.” The word had no sooner left Franco’s mouth then he regretted it. It was too late to change his answer, Jake was headed towards him.

“Wow! That’s nifty, Is that supposed to be a forest? Is that you? Did you live someplace like that when you were my age?”

The questions were coming so fast, Franco wasn’t sure how to answer. Jake was just too perceptive. “Um, it’s just a picture, Jake.”

“But you said artists paint to let their emotions out. This looks like the boy is sad. Are you sad, Franco?”

“Everybody sees something different when they look at art. What makes you think the boy is sad?”

“I don’t know He seems so alone.” Jake looked sharply at Franco. “Am I the little boy?”

“No, Jake. Why would you think that?”

“Because I know you and Mom are still worried about all that time I was away.”

“Your mom loves you and you’ve never really said too much about your time with Helena Cassadine. Why is that, Jake?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really remember much I guess. “ He stopped talking and just stared at Franco’s picture for a minute.

Franco waited and realized that Jake’s thoughts were somewhere else. “Jake?” He watched as Jake came back to earth and headed back to his painting.

He paused and stood looking at his picture. “It’s not as good as yours. Are you sure you want to see it?”

“Jake, I’ve seen a lot of your drawings. I think you’re a good little artist and if you continue to practice your drawing, you’ll make an even better one as you get older. Listen, if you don’t want me to see it, I understand.”

Jake chewed on his lower lip. “I want you to see it.” He moved to the side and Franco came around the easel

The painting was full of vibrant colors. Jake had painted a scene of a red sky over green grass and there appeared to be a boy running. A boy that looked a little like Jake. The boy was looking over his shoulder at some clouds in the sky, Black clouds, and Franco soon realized the clouds took on the shape of a witch flying toward the boy. A chill went down Franco’s spine. Deep down Jake was really afraid of something and he would bet money the witch was Helena.

“Man, that’s really something Jake. I love how bold you are with your colors. It’s really clever of you to make the clouds look like a witch. This shows a lot of emotion. Do you feel better since you painted it?” Jake nodded and visibly relaxed as Franco praised his art.

“You really like it?”

“I do, Jake thank you for letting me see it. Look we need to get you ready to go. I’m sure your Mom’s going to be here soon. Go put your shirt in the kitchen on the counter and I’ll start cleaning up. Do you want your Mom to see your picture??”

“Can we keep it a secret just between you and me. Mom wouldn’t understand it.”

“Sure, Jake. this will be just between us.” Franco knew Elizabeth wouldn’t be happy but for now, he wanted Jake to open up. She would understand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franco takes a good long look at his painting and what it represents

Jake looked around the studio some more while Franco began cleaning up. He wanted to know more about Franco. He began going through some of Franco’s paintings and was curious about the fact that so many of them were dark and mysterious. Some were a little scary but Jake found himself liking them. From the beginning, when his mother told him not to talk to Franco, he didn’t understand why. Franco had been nice and had only kept him company. When his mother started letting him go to Franco’s art therapy it had been great. Jake found it easy to talk to Franco, it was like Franco just knew what he was thinking and feeling and never tried to tell him he shouldn’t feel that way. Jake looked over at the painting Franco had been working on and he wandered over to study it again. He felt just like that little boy sometimes.

Franco had been keeping an eye as Jake had rummaged through his art. He probably should have stopped him. Franco knew some of his subject matter was dark but deep down he had a feeling that Jake wouldn’t be bothered by it. That disturbed him a little bit. Because someone as young as Jake shouldn’t have those dark feelings but Franco just knew Jake’s past on Cassadine Island had affected the little boy. The proof was in the painting he had just worked on. The red cloudy sky spoke volumes to Franco. He had once told Jason and Elizabeth that Jake had a lot of anger and rage in him. It looked like it was still there. He saw Jake looking at the forest painting again. “What are you thinking, Jake?” 

“I don’t know. I guess I just understand him, all alone in that big forest. I’ve been there. No one to talk to or really see me. But now I’m lucky. I have you.” Jake turned and walked over and hugged Franco. “You get me.”

Franco swallowed hard and patted Jake’s shoulder. “It’s mutual, Kid. You get me, too.”

Franco was grateful for the knock on the door. His feelings for Jake were hard for him to describe. Initially, he had just really liked the kid but now Jake had found a place in his heart and he really wanted to help Jake get past what Helena did to him. He didn’t want Jake’s anger to fester as his had. He walked to get the door while Jake grabbed up his backpack. Franco moved out of the way so Elizabeth could enter the room. “Hi”

“Hi.” She looked at Franco but he gave her a shake of his head and she knew it wasn’t a good time to ask if he had gotten anything out of Jake. She walked over to Jake. “Hey Babe, did you have a good time today?”

“Mom, this place is so cool. Thanks for letting me come. I got to paint and we talked. Can I do it again?”

“May I do it again? May I do it again? Please, Mom!”

It amazed Liz how animated Jake was when he was around Franco. This was what she wanted for her son, just to be happy and be a kid. “Jake, if Franco agrees, maybe you can come once a week, but you have to promise to stay on top of your homework.” she and Jake both looked over at Franco. 

Franco smiled at Elizabeth. It was clear that Jake loved being with him and he knew they still were going to have to face Jason eventually, but for now, he couldn’t say no to Jake. He really felt like he could find out what was troubling Jake. The painting Jake had worked on rung certain alarm bells in him and he knew in his soul that Jake needed to let out whatever was bothering him. “Buddy, it depends on my hospital schedule but it’s fine with me if you want to come over again. I’ll try and arrange something with your mom that will work for both of us and like your mom said, you have to keep up your end too.”

“Mom, I promise!”

Liz looked down into Jake’s pleading eyes. “Okay, Franco and I will talk. But I’m going to keep you to your promise. Now tell Franco goodbye. Your brothers are waiting in the car and we need to get home.”

“Goodbye Franco. Thanks for letting me come. I hope we get to do it again soon.”

“Jake, I’m glad you had fun. I’ll see you again.”

Liz opened the door. “Jake, wait for me in the hall. I just need to talk to Franco for a minute.” She waited until Jake left the room and then walked over to Franco. “I know you can’t talk to me about today with Jake just out there but I wanted to thank you, too. He really lights up when he spends time with you.” She stood on her tiptoes and gave Franco a gentle kiss. Then she turned and walked out the door closing it behind her.

Franco stood rooted to the spot staring at the door for a few minutes. His lips still tingled from Elizabeth’s kiss. Shaking his head he looked skyward. “Okay Big Guy, now what? This is all new to me.” Knowing he wasn’t going to get an answer. He found himself smiling that Elizabeth had kissed him. Then he sobered as he looked at the painting he had started while Jake painted. He remembered the day as if it was yesterday. He had been just a little older than Jake. 

_ Franco took his lunchbox and his drawing pad and went to find a quiet spot in the playground to eat and draw. He sat watching the other kids playing while he ate and then he began to draw. His mother didn’t like him drawing because she said he needed to concentrate more on getting good grades instead of daydreaming all the time. Franco frowned and he erased the tail of the squirrel he had been drawing and started over, His mother didn’t understand that drawing relaxed him. Ever since the kitten had died years earlier, he had taken to drawing whenever things at home got too hard. Just that morning, his mother had another of her bad spells and she had flung her breakfast on the floor telling him to clean it up before he went to school. When she got that way, Franco knew he was going to be walking on eggshells the rest of the day and because he had cleaned up, he had gotten into trouble for getting to school late. Franco sighed and put his attention back on the squirrel, anything to get his mind off his morning. He was so engrossed with his drawing, that he didn’t hear the older boys coming over._

_ _

_ “Hey Freddy, lookie what our little buddy Robbie is doing. Whatcha drawing, Buddy?” Before Franco could respond, the boy grabbed his sketchpad._

_ _

_ Franco tried to get it back. “Harry, give it to me, that’s mine.”_

_ _

_ Harry just pranced a few steps away and then tossed the pad to his friend Freddy. Freddy just laughed and started going through some of the pages. “Look, Robbie is drawing widdle animals. Does Robbie like cute widdle animals? Hey, we’ve got squirrels and birds and oh look, Robbie even drew a picture of a frog. I kind of like the frog. I’m going to name him Robbie since he’s sitting like a bump on a log.” He ripped it out and tossed the pad back to Harry._

_ _

_ Franco tried again to catch it but failed. He went to Harry and Harry held it over his head and kept it away from Franco’s hands. “Say pretty please, Robbie.” he sneered and held Franco off. Then he pushed Franco down on the ground and opened the pad again. “Nah, I think Robbie should be the name of the squirrel since he’s just like our pal, squirrelly” he pulled that picture out. “What do you say we hang these in the bathroom so everyone will know what Robbie looks like.”_

_ _

_ Franco jumped up and ran towards Harry but once again Harry stopped him. Just then the playground monitor came over and took the pad out of Harry’s hand. “Harry, you and Freddy are to report to the Principal right now. Robert, take your pad and head into class.” _

_ For the rest of the day, Franco didn’t see the boys He put his pad and pencils in his book bag and headed home. He took his usual route through the forest and was just entering a clearing when he was confronted by Harry and Freddy. “What do you guys want?”_

_ _

_ “We got detention because of you, and you’re going to pay. We want those pictures, and we’re going to plaster them all over the bathroom like we promised. But before that, you’re going to learn what happens when you get us into trouble.” Freddy snarled._

_ _

_ Franco had started to slip his backpack off just as Freddy rushed him. Reacting on instinct, he swung his bag as hard as he could and hit Freddy in the jaw. Freddy went down, knocked out by Franco’s lunchbox. But then Harry started hitting him. Franco was desperate to get away from Harry’s fists. His jaw hurt where one fist had connected and when Harry started pounding on his chest something snapped inside of Franco. He growled and went on the attack suddenly throwing blows wherever he could. Harry surprised by the sudden attack fell back a little and slipped on a branch going down and then Franco jumped on top of him and kept hitting him. “You stay away from me! I didn’t start this you did. You’re going to leave me alone!” Franco’s fists went a mile a minute. He couldn’t stop, all the fury that had been kept in check the last couple of years roared to the front and he continued to pummel Harry to the point Harry could do nothing but ward off the blows and cry._

_ _

_ “Robbie Stop! I promise. We won’t bother you anymore. Stop!!” Harry was just using his arms to cover his face and trying to plead with Franco _

_ _

_ Franco shuddered and took a deep breath and looked at the older boy just cowering under him. He glanced over and saw Freddy starting to wake up. He held his fist up and made the motion as if he was going to throw another blow. “The name is Robert. You make sure Freddy understands too.” Harry nodded and Franco got off and picked up his backpack. He left the boys behind him and ran until he reached the edge of his yard. Franco collapsed and started crying. He looked at his hands, the skin scraped away from the blows to Harry’s face. It hadn’t hurt at all. Instead, he just remembered wanting everything that had happened to just go away and let him have some peace. The release of all that anger scared him but at the same time, he was exhilarated because he had beaten the two guys. _

_ _

Franco shook his head clearing the thoughts out. That same anger and exhilaration were what had fed his delusions when he had killed and painted people for his art. Franco picked up the knife off his table and slashed at the canvas in front of him. He didn’t want to be reminded of his past. He didn’t stop until the canvas was shredded. Franco dropped the knife, Taking a shuddering breath he pushed his demon back down. He ran his fingers through his hair. “Smart Franco. Elizabeth will never let you continue to help Jake if you can’t control your own emotions.” He was trying so hard to be the kind of man that Elizabeth needed. Liesel had told him that he needed to let Elizabeth see every part of him, but he knew she would run so fast if she even caught a glimpse of the anger he kept such a tight reign on. 

Over the next hour, Franco finished cleaning up. He disposed of the ruined canvas and once satisfied that everything was in order, he prepared to call it a night and head home. He contemplated going to Elizabeth’s but realized he was too wired. At the moment his heart was fighting with his head and he was in turmoil, in his head he heard his mother telling him he needed the dark to create and yet it hadn’t been the dark that had created his picture of Elizabeth. She had opened up feelings he had buried long ago with his kitten. He wanted to keep having those feelings. She needed him to be strong and help her with Jake. He wanted to be there for her. Jake trusted him and he wasn’t going to betray that trust. Turning off all the lights but one, he headed to the door. He turned back and smiled at the highlighted picture of Beauty taming her Beast. Feeling calmer, he opened the door to find the real-life version of Beauty standing in front of him. “Elizabeth?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth surprises Franco

“Elizabeth? I...I thought I was going to see you later.” His mind was all over the place. He was still bothered by his earlier memories. He had hoped to have a little time, before seeing Elizabeth, to corral those thoughts and push them back deep into the recesses of his mind.

Liz smiled. Franco was clearly caught off guard. “Hi. I got home and Monica called. She had Danny for the night and thought all four boys might enjoy some time together. It was unexpected but I couldn’t help liking the fact that we could have some more alone time.”

Franco put a smile on his face. Elizabeth didn’t need her night brought down by his crazy mood. “Alone time, uh. I could go for that. Why didn’t you call me? I would have come to you.” He started to close his door. “Come on, let’s go get some dinner and then return to your house where it’s more comfortable.”

“Wait, I thought we could eat here. After the hospital’s mystery meat today, I just felt like digging into some ribs so I stopped at the Floating Rib after dropping off the boys.“ She pointed to two bags sitting on the floor next to her feet. Liz was puzzled, Franco seemed distracted and anxious to leave the studio. “Franco, is everything alright? When I arrived to pick up Jake, I got the impression you just wanted to wait to talk to me about Jake’s afternoon. Why don’t you want to stay here? Did something happen while Jake was painting with you?”

Elizabeth was too perceptive, the problem wasn’t Jake though, it was him. He quickly tried to reassure her. “Elizabeth, wait. You’re right, I don’t want to stay here but it’s not for the reason you’re saying. It’s just that I have…” the concern on Elizabeth’s face told him that he was just making things worse. He ran his fingers through his hair then shrugged. “Look. we’ll stay here and eat. I just need a moment to go inside and put something away.”

Liz looked at Franco. He only got this nervous when he was trying to hide something. “You’re scaring me. What did Jake paint that you don’t want to show me?” 

Franco shook his head. “No. it’s not Jake’s painting.”

“Franco? I know something is up. You’re all nervous and jumpy. If this isn’t about Jake’s painting What are you hiding?” 

Franco looked into Elizabeth’s eyes. He marveled at the way she could read him. Everything in him said he could tell her more about himself and she would understand, but he was just getting close to her and was afraid if she knew more about his past he could ruin all that. He smiled ruefully. “ You caught me. It’s the painting of you from the other night. I was doing more work on it and I’m not ready for you to see it yet. Please just give me a minute.”

Liz’s whole demeanor relaxed. “Oh.” She smiled. “Thank God. Okay, go take a few minutes to cover it up and I promise I won’t peek. I know how it is when you want a painting to come out just right.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Franco stepped back into his studio. With Elizabeth waiting outside, he made quick work of covering the painting that moments before had given him comfort. Then he also made sure that Jake’s painting was still covered and the one he had destroyed was definitely out of sight. Once sure that everything was concealed, he opened the door and let Elizabeth enter. He relieved her of the bags and set them on his counter.

Liz took a moment to look around Franco’s studio again. She noted the sheets and pillows along with the white tiger sitting haphazardly against the far wall. Wandering over, she picked up the tiger and absentmindedly stroked it as she watched Franco set up their dinner. He was unusually quiet and it wasn’t like him. She looked over at the two covered paintings. One of them was obviously her painting so she figured the second one might be Jake’s, but then she realized something was still off. “Franco? Correct me if I’m wrong, but you seem to be missing a painting:”

Startled, Franco glanced at her, “What do you mean?”

“When I came to pick up Jake earlier, I could have sworn there were three easels in use. I only see two pictures covered. What happened to the third painting?”

Franco silently cursed. Of course, Elizabeth would realize something was missing. She was a trained surgical nurse. Her job relied on her making sure everything was in its place.and as an artist, she would notice all the small details that someone else would overlook. He should never have destroyed the painting, and she was waiting for an answer. He couldn’t tell her the truth so he lied. “You know, you’re right. There was another canvas, but it was just some doodling I did, while Jake was painting. I put it with some of my other canvases that I reuse.” He quickly changed the subject “Come and sit down. I’ll get us something to drink with these ribs.” he realized what Elizabeth was cuddling and smiled,” but you’re going to have to put down the tiger. There isn’t room for him at the table.“

Liz laughed. “Maybe not, but he was pretty good company the other night.” Her eyes connected with Franco’s. They seemed to turn into molten gold and the intensity of his look set fire to her insides. She wanted to melt into his arms and it scared her on a certain level. She had already played with his fire twice and the more she was around him the more she was drawn to him. He was very mercurial. One moment he was joking with her and the next he would get still and she would swear he was seeing into her very soul. It was that unknown aspect, the wondering what he would do next that kept her off-kilter and yet excited her. What are you waiting for Liz, go get what you really want? Dropping the tiger, she licked her lips and moved towards him.

Franco stood still as she neared. The very air seemed alive with electricity. He was transported back to the first time they made love. His fingers tingled remembering the softness of her skin, and he longed to feel it again. His breathing escalated. Elizabeth approached him and he was fascinated by her lips and watched her tongue flick out and run across them. The room was so quiet, he could hear her breathing. Then she was in front of him. She kissed him softly but he needed more and he took commanding possession of her lips. All thoughts, that had previously tortured him, disappeared with the kiss. Franco immersed himself in her kiss, his tongue sliding in between her parted lips to taste even more of her. He didn’t want to come up for air but eventually, they had to. When Elizabeth’s hands moved to his shirt buttons the room came back into focus. His memories of the day also flooded in and Franco wanted to scream. He caught her hands and stopped her. She looked at him puzzled. He leaned and touched his forehead to hers, then kissed her hands. “I’m sorry.”

Liz took a step back, her hands still being held. “Franco, I don’t understand. I know you want me. Why did you stop?”

Franco frowned pulling her close again and cradled her face in his palms “God, I do! But I’m afraid. You think you know me and I want to be honest with you about everything. I told you once I would never intentionally hurt you and I meant it. But what if something about my past rears its ugly head and in doing so, you do get hurt. I don’t think I could live with that.”

As Franco explained himself, Liz looked up at him watching every nuance. She heard the fear and for one brief instant, she saw the same anguished look appear in his eyes that she had seen the night of Jake’s nightmare. “Franco, your past doesn’t worry me. You weren’t responsible for your actions. I understand that. You can’t let yourself get drawn back into those memories. I know people still throw them back in your face, but the tumor was very real and I’ve seen you change.”

Franco gazed down at Elizabeth, then closed his eyes and gently kissed her forehead. :”I don’t deserve you.” he whispered Attempting to lighten the mood, Franco released Elizabeth and smiled “Wow, talk about being a wet-blanket Didn’t mean to go all broody on you. Let’s eat. Angst gives me an appetite.”

Liz shook her head and allowed Franco to hold her chair as she sat down to eat. She wasn’t sure how to react. She wondered if she had stepped into another world because from the moment Franco opened his door and saw her, nothing was making any sense. Once again his moods defied explanation. Things had started a bit shaky but as soon as she entered the studio, she thought everything was fine. His kiss, although initiated by her, had been searing. When he had taken possession of her, the only thing on Liz’s mind had been the need for more. She had thought they were just going straight to dessert when Franco pulled the plug. It was weird, especially for Franco. While he went to get the drinks for the both of them, she kept going over Franco’s words. She was missing something. Something important and no matter how much he tried to conceal it, she knew it was hurting him deeply.

Franco brought out some wine for her and a beer for himself. Taking a big swig, he sat down and began to eat. After a few bites, he looked across the table at Elizabeth. “Thank you for bringing the food. It was a nice surprise. Sorry, I guess we sort of got sidetracked.”

Liz reached across the table and touched his arm. “I’m not sorry we got sidetracked and I don’t want you to be either. I made the first move. I don’t know what it is about you but I want to be in your company more and more. After the way I pushed you away when we first started interacting, the feelings I’m experiencing now scare me a little bit. You make me feel alive. I had all these aspirations of being a perfect wife for Jason and having a perfect family but I knew deep in my heart they weren’t real. You wouldn’t let me wallow in self-pity and I’m grateful. I needed the swift kick in the rear and you did that. But I want you to know something. The feelings I’m starting to have, aren’t in any way related to gratitude. You see me not just as a nurse and mother but as a desirable woman. When I’m with you, I feel special. I’m not just a girl needing to be protected or a wife needing to produce a child or a girl being sought after when the man really wants her dead best friend. I’m me, a flawed individual but none of that matters to you. I still haven’t figured out why you want me but I do know I want you.” she looked down to see her hand intertwined with Franco’s.

Franco listened. He was very aware of her hand on his arm and he watched her beautiful face as she talked. He was lost, admiring her sculpted brows over her sparkling grey eyes, her alabaster skin highlighted by the softest shade of pink. and then her words penetrated. Elizabeth said she wanted to be with him. He wove his fingers into hers and lightly squeezed just as Elizabeth finished talking. Her eyes dropped to her hand and then looked back up at him. He leaned across the table and kissed her. He did it slowly and with reverence. She was an angel to him even if she thought she was flawed. To him perfection was dull. Elizabeth brought light and feeling into his life. What he had felt for Carly and Nina paled in comparison. He broke the kiss, sat back, then laughed. Picking up his napkin he reached across and gently wiped off the barbecue sauce he had branded her with.

Her lips tingled with more than just the sauce. The time for all this serious talk was over and she suddenly felt frisky. “That was a pretty spicy move, Mr. Baldwin, but do you have any more in your arsenal.”

Franco raised an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge, Nurse Webber?”

Liz grinned at him. She slipped out of her chair and wandered back over to the sheets and pillows against the wall. With a few tugs, she had them spread out. Then she opened a few of the buttons on her shirt and dropped down among the pillows. Liz reached for the tiger and straddled him. Her breathing had increased and she petted the top of the tiger’s head. Leaning forward, making sure Franco had a good view of her cleavage, she pretended to hear something from the Tiger.

Franco was fascinated Once again Elizabeth delighted him and he wanted to see what else was running through her beautiful mind. “I’m waiting for an answer. Are you sure you want to test me.” He got up and moved to stand over her.

“Possibly, but my friend here doesn’t think you up to it.” She slid back and forth on the tiger which just increased her excitement. She licked her lips again, slipped the top over her head and ran her fingers slowly down her neck until they nestled in her cleavage, right above the front closure. Liz teased Franco, sliding her fingers in and around the clasp. As much as it was turning her on she could see the effect it was having on him as his gorgeous eyes were smoldering and becoming liquid gold again. She moaned and looked at Franco. “Well?” she said huskily.

Franco dropped to the floor in front of her, his hands grabbing her bare shoulders.”You’re playing with fire, Minx” he pulled her off the tiger and rolled her onto the pillows and under him. “Be careful, I haven’t begun to show you the rest of my arsenal.”

Liz purred and pulled his head down, “Well I’m all yours, show me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Franco continue their talk about Jake

Liz awoke slowly to the morning light filtering into the room. She rolled over expecting to find Franco and instead found herself up against a large stuffed tiger. She giggled and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee hit her. Sitting up, soreness radiated through her, some of it due to sleeping on the floor and the rest from a different source. She blushed, looking down at her body and seeing the many telltale signs of the previous night. She had challenged Franco and he had met the challenge quite vigorously. Wrapping a sheet around her, Liz got up. “Franco?”

There was no response, so Liz padded across the floor to look in the remaining rooms but he wasn’t around. She didn’t know whether to be hurt or angry, that he had just left. She sighed and picked up her clothes and started to head for the bathroom to dress when the door suddenly opened behind her. She whipped around to see Franco standing in the doorway. She stood there clutching the sheet and her clothes. He was just staring at her but the look in his eyes and the smile on his face made her feel weak in the knees and very vulnerable. Then she realized that anyone walking down the hall could see her. Anxiously she whispered. “Would you please shut the door.” 

Franco continued to stare for a moment. Walking into his studio and seeing Elizabeth standing in front of him had been a surprise. A quite pleasant one. There was something so endearing about her as she stood there. God, she’s beautiful. From the tousled hair, which gave her a gamine look, to the shocked surprise in her wide smoky grey eyes, she reminded him of one of Margaret Keane’s Waifs. It dazzled him and made him want to paint her immediately. He was so invested in capturing every detail and committing her to memory, it took him a moment to actually hear her plea. “What?”

“Shut the door!” She whispered again vehemently.

He looked behind himself and realized the problem. “I’m sorry.” he quickly closed the door. “You’ll have to forgive me. It’s not every day that I get such a beautiful view. I was hoping to get back before you woke up.”

Liz flushed at his compliment. She noticed that Franco was carrying a bag from Kelly’s and the hurt she had been feeling when she found him gone, dwindled.

Franco held up the bag. “I didn’t have anything in the way of breakfast so I dashed out to get something. We never got around to finishing dinner and I figured you might be as hungry as me.”

Just then her stomach growled, and Liz turned three shades of pink.

Franco walked up to her, “I guess I was right.” he ran a finger down her clavicle then kissed her softly. “You go get dressed and I’ll set this up for us.”

She nodded and fled to the bathroom. Once in there, she leaned against the door and took some deep breaths composing herself. Her heart was still fluttering. Her hand went and traced the line his finger had taken. Face it, Liz. You don’t just want to be in his company more and more. You want to be in his life period. 

At fifteen, she had fallen hard for Lucky Spencer, but it wasn’t until the night of her rape, that Lucky really saw her. They had grown to love each other. Of course, it was that ‘first love of your life’ type love and circumstances interrupted it and changed it forever.As years followed, they had tried to reignite that love but there were just too many obstacles. Jason had been there for her so many times, and she had fallen for him but after she had Jake, she knew his association with Sonny would always come between them. When he reappeared and had no memory, she had lied to everyone in an effort to hang on to him but that had gone up in smoke Even Rick, another man she had fallen for and married. She had believed that marriage was for keeps, but Rick had been so obsessed with Sonny, that his lies and actions during that time tore their relationship apart. She didn’t even want to think about the strange relationship she had had with Lucky’s brother and how messy it had become at one time. Now there was Franco.

Jason hated him and with good reason, even Lucky would be disappointed in her if he knew she was contemplating a relationship with the man who had kidnapped Aiden. She could see where both men were coming from but she also knew that the worst of Franco’s past transgressions were the result of a very significant brain tumor, one that had been entirely removed. She, like everyone else, had been skeptical when he first decided to stay in Port Charles. To many, he wasn’t really changed. His actions against Carly and later with Nina seemed to just prove to everyone he was still bad. But when Jake had started having issues she finally saw a different Franco. His concern for her son had been very real and then she had noticed other changes as he worked with other patients. Franco surprised her with his empathy. 

Liz straightened up and saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was wild and tossed and her eyes looked enormous. Franco’s love bites peeked out from under the sheet and she looked thoroughly satisfied. Franco always called her beautiful and said she had the face of an angel. She laughed, his angel definitely looked a little more sinful than saintly at the moment. She dropped the sheet and quickly dressed. Franco was waiting and her heart skipped at that thought. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Liz ran a hand through her hair. “Okay, if you’re going to do this you need to be realistic. Franco’s changed and you know it, but you also know how dangerous he can be. Are you ready to face the consequences if his dark side resurfaces?” She stared at herself and knew her answer. She walked out the door to rejoin Franco in the studio.

Franco looked up from the table as Liz came back into the room. He held the chair for her and then sat down opposite her. “I wasn’t sure what you liked for breakfast, I hope scrambled eggs and toast are okay? Toast has become one of my favorite things.” he smiled at her.

Liz smiled back, remembering back to their first kiss over toast. “This is fine.” She noticed that Franco had again moved their makeshift bed and was a little disappointed. “I see things are back to normal.”

Franco saw where Liz was looking and smiled widely. “Well I figured we weren’t going to need that anymore but if you want, I can set it up again.” 

Liz blushed, Franco had hit the nail on the head. Come on Liz, you’re acting like a lovesick teen. Aware he was grinning, she looked down at the food, began eating and pretended not to hear his last comment.

Seeing her blush, Franco knew he had guessed right. It tickled him to see her a little off-kilter. He could relate. Elizabeth had a way of making him lose half his brain cells. It was unnerving and exciting at the same time. He took a drink of his coffee and continued to enjoy the view as he ate. As he finished, he asked, “so I’m guessing you need to go pick up the boys?”

“I’ve got a couple more hours.” She saw the two covered paintings and was reminded that she wanted to talk about Jake’s afternoon. “Franco, we never did talk about Jake last night. What happened here yesterday?”

Thanks to Elizabeth, Franco had managed to corral his demons for the time being. He realized he could once again talk to her about Jake and keep his own problems separate. “We didn’t, did we? I’m going to tell you, but you might not want to hear it.” He stood up and walked over to one of the paintings. “Jake didn’t want me to show this to you.” he saw the alarm in her expression. “Elizabeth, relax. It’s not that bad. It’s just something I feel you should see. I have my own opinion about it but I could be overthinking things, because of his nightmare the other night.” He flipped back the covering to show her the picture.

Liz got up and went closer to the painting. It bothered her that Jake wanted to keep the painting secret and it reminded her about all the drawings he had made after she broke up with Jason. She stopped, staring at the painting and her hand covered her heart. The drawings had portrayed anger, now she saw some of that in the painting in front of her but she also saw fear. She reached out to touch the boy in the picture, A part of her wanted to catch him and just hold him. “Oh Franco, what happened on that island?”

Franco moved behind her and gathered her into his arms. “You see it too. Helena really messed with Jake’s head.”

“He looks so afraid. Did you pick these colors?” She covered Franco arms with her own relishing the strength and comfort they gave her.

“No, Jake did. I didn’t think too much about it until he added the black to his choices. When I saw it for the first time, I felt a little sick inside. His use of the red for his sky screamed at me. Jake’s world should be bright blue skies, yellow suns, and white fluffy clouds. This world is oppressive. I wasn’t around when Jake first came home. Can you tell me how he acted then?”

“He was withdrawn at first and it took him a while to relax around us. He kept getting into fights with Cameron, but we put that down to just his uncertainty about us. He was only four when Helena took him. I’m sure he thought we had abandoned him. His teacher at school told me he was very quiet and made no attempt to make friends. But that all changed after the whole mishap with Sam. He started letting us in and I know part of that was because of you. Once he let down his guard with you, it became easier to do the same with me and his father and brothers.” She studied the painting some more. At first the only thing about the picture that really caught her eyes was the running child, but the moment Franco mentioned the black paint Liz found her gaze drawn to the cloud. “”Oh God. Is that a face?” She shivered.

Franco hugged her closer. “Yes, and I’m guessing it’s Helena. Elizabeth, you remember Jake’s nightmare. I think Helena made Jake do something horrific. Something no 4 or 5-year-old should do. If I’m right. It would explain the fights and the acting out.”

Liz turned in Franco’s arms. “What are you saying?”

He looked down into her tear-filled eyes. “I think Helena was trying to make Jake hard and uncaring and capable of doing whatever she asked of him, even hurting someone.”

Liz was stunned. What Franco was suggesting was too horrid to think about. “No, you’re wrong! He’s just a little boy. She wouldn’t do that.”

“Elizabeth, you told me Helena killed Alexis’s mother right in front of her. Do you really think she wouldn’t manipulate a young mind to get what she wanted, especially the mind of Lucky Spencer’s son?”

Her stomach lurched. “I’m going to be sick.” She dashed to the bathroom and lost her breakfast.

Franco felt terrible. _ You idiot!_ He headed to the bathroom and found Elizabeth wiping her face with a cold cloth. “Are you okay?’ It was a lame question, clearly, she wasn’t .”I’m sorry. I should have kept my suspicions to myself. I could be misreading things.”

Liz shook her head. “Don't. If anyone would know dark thoughts it’s you.” She met his eyes. “What am I going to do? How do we change things?”

Franco took her face in his hands. “We?”

She covered his wrists. “Yes, we. I can’t do this by myself. I know you care about Jake and he trusts you. If anyone can help him it’s you. I know you hate your past, but you understand Jake right now, better than any of us.”

He wasn’t sure what to say. She looked at him, so ready to trust him with her son. She was right, he did have a grasp on what haunted Jake, but could he truly help him. He would have to face his own demons and he feared he might not be able to do that. “Elizabeth, what about Jason?”

“What about him? I know his position when it comes to you but right now all I’m concerned about is Jake. I’ll contact Jake’s therapist and try and set up some more sessions but even she knows Jake will open up to you first. If I have to, I’ll get her and anyone else who knows the work you’ve been doing at the hospital, like Dr. Collins, to support my choice that you continue to help Jake.”

He looked down into her luminous eyes, humbled by her passion and conviction. “You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Liz sensed Franco’s hesitation. She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed him. “I have confidence in you. You won’t hurt my son.” Her arms went around his neck as Franco pulled her close and took her lips again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake begins to act out again.

Franco watched from his window as Elizabeth drove away. He walked back over to Jake’s painting, studying it. “Okay Jake, it’s plain to see something has you scared. Now how do I go about getting you to let me in and reveal what you’re hiding.” Franco thought back to the conversation he and Jake had earlier. Unwilling to talk about his own painting, Jake had started looking at Franco’s painting. Franco’s ran his fingers through his hair and he walked over to where he had hidden it. Picking it up he took it back to his counter.

His hand shook as he set it down on the.counter. Laying flat the image looked like a wild animal had gutted it. His stomach churned as once again uneasiness filled him as he looked at the subject. It was true everyone saw something different in paintings. He saw a little boy catching his breath after he had run away from hurting another little boy, and for Franco, it was a reminder that his past had its own darkness that the tumor had nothing to do with. Struggling to force that part of him away, was the reason he destroyed the painting. Now his hand went to the little boy sitting all alone. “Jake didn’t see my darkness. He only saw a lonely little boy. A lonely little boy that he felt comfortable to talk about. That’s your answer, Franco. You need to let Jake know more about that lonely little boy. Can you do it? Can you open up that part of your life to help Jake?” 

Franco straightened his shoulders, knowing what he needed to do. He had promised to help Elizabeth and that was what he was going to do. For the next couple of hours, he painstakingly put the painting back together and set it back on the easel. He could have thrown it away, but repairing it proved to be cathartic. Once he had it back together he brought his paints out and began covering the damage. A short time later Franco backed away and took a good look at his work. To the uneducated eye, the painting looked as good as new. “Okay, it’s up to you, Franco. You repaired the painting. Now you need to stay strong and find a way to fix things for Jake, without slipping back into your own hell.” He looked skyward. “God help me! Don’t let me screw this up.”

****

Elizabeth picked up the boys and headed home. Aiden and Cam were chattering away in the back seat but Jake was quiet. “Penny for your thoughts, Jake? Didn’t you have fun playing with Annabelle the second?”

“I guess, but Danny keeps saying Annabelle is his and Franco gave her to me. I was playing frisbee with her and Danny took her into the house. It’s not fair. Why can’t I ever have anything that is just mine?”

Liz bit her lower lip and glanced back at her son in the mirror. Jake was just staring out the window but she saw his frown. Trying to ease his mood she continued the conversation.“But Jake, you wouldn’t even be able to play with her if your grandmother hadn’t taken the dog to her house. Annabelle belongs to all of you kids? You need to share. Danny spends more time at your grandmother’s than you do. It’s not surprising that he thinks Annabelle is his. He doesn’t know Franco gave you the dog, all he knows is that the puppy was there and he got attached to her. He’s your brother and you love him, right?” Jake continued to stare out the window but he nodded. “You’re the older brother so you need to let Danny have his way. You still get to play with her every time you boys go over there.”

“It’s still not fair!” Jake mumbled and slumped in his seat and continued to brood.

“I’ve got an idea, why don’t we stop at Kelly’s and you can all have a shake. What do you say?” Both Cam and Aiden cheered but Jake just shrugged and looked out the window. By the time they got home, Liz was beginning to worry. Jake had been pretty happy the day before when she had picked him up from Franco’s studio but now he reminded her of the boy who had come home the year before. 

Things went from bad to worse when shortly after dinner she heard Cam shout Jake’s name, and the next thing she knew it sounded like a war had broken out. Liz ran up the stairs to find out what was going on. As she neared Cam’s room she heard the boys shouting.

“Let me go! I didn’t do anything.” Jake struggled to get out of Cam’s grip.

“Liar, you were holding my ball when I came in and you looked like you enjoyed what you did. Why did you do it?” Cam was trying to stop Jake from leaving and he was mad. “I’m going to tell Mom.”

Jake looked at Cam angrily and suddenly pushed him away. “You don’t scare me. Leave me alone.” Before he could get out Cam grabbed him again and they began wrestling. Each determined to get the upper hand.

Liz entered the room just as Jake punched Cam’s chin. She immediately moved to both boys and pulled them apart. “Hey, stop this!” She had never seen Cam so angry and Jake shook free and stormed out of the room. “Jake?...” Liz let Jake go and turned to her oldest. “Cam, what were you fighting about?”

Cam walked to the other side of his bed and picked up his deflated soccer ball. “Look what Jake did. Aiden wanted to go out and kick the ball around before it turned dark and he was pestering us. I asked Jake to go get the ball from here and he told me to stop ordering him around. The next thing I know I hear this pop and came into my room and saw that Jake had popped my ball with those scissors.” He looked down at the floor where a pair of scissors lay. “Jake saw me and laughed then dropped the scissors and started to leave. I got mad and the next thing I know we were fighting. I’m sorry, Mom, but Jake had no right to ruin my ball. He’s been acting weird all day.” Cam slumped down on his bed, looking at the soccer ball in his hands. “Why did he do it, Mom?” 

Liz felt a chill run down her back as she looked at the scissors on the floor. If Jake had started fighting with Cam while still holding the scissors, one or both of them could have gotten seriously hurt. “I don’t know, but I’ll talk to him. Something happened the other night and I think it’s bothering him. I don’t want you to stay mad at him. Please, you’re the oldest, it’s up to you to forgive him. I’m sure when he thinks about things a while he’ll feel bad that he did that to your ball. Where is Aiden?” 

“He followed me in here and got scared because Jake was being mean. He ran out and I think he went to his room.”

Liz took the ball from Cam’s hands. “I’ll go check on him and Jake. Tomorrow we’ll get you a new ball.” She took a moment to check Cam’s chin. “Does that hurt?”

“A little.” Cam rubbed his chin. “Boy, Jake is stronger than I thought. I guess I should have stopped fighting him but I was so angry.”

Liz smiled. “I know, Babe, but I don’t think he hit you hard enough to cause any bruising You get ready for bed. I’m going to go check on your brothers.” She gave him a hug and kissed his forehead and then went in search of her other two boys. She found Aiden quietly sobbing on his bed. He had his small soccer ball wrapped tightly in his arms. “Aiden, are you alright?” 

He shook his head no. “Is Jake going to take my ball too?”

Liz pulled Aiden into her arms and held him close. “No Honey. Jake is just mad right now. He was upset about Danny and Annabelle the 2nd earlier and I think he took that anger out on Cam’s soccer ball. You know we all get mad sometimes and I think your brother feels things he can’t control at times. It’s dark now and almost your bedtime. Let’s get you ready and I’ll be back to read you a story after I talk to Jake.” She wiped Aiden’s eyes and helped him into his pajamas. “Now you pick out a story and I’ll be back shortly”

Liz watched as Aiden went to his bookshelf and was grateful how quickly he had put the whole incident behind him. If only things with Jake could be so easy. When she got to Jake’s room the door was partially closed and the room was dark. She opened the door to see Jake just sitting quietly on his bed staring out his window. “Jake, I need to know what happened. Will you talk to me?”

“Why? You’ll take Cam’s side. He’s the oldest and you believe everything he says. Aiden’s the baby and he’s special. But I’m just in the middle. I don’t matter. She said you didn’t come looking for me because you didn’t want me.” Jake’s voice broke. “No matter what I say, it won’t mean anything.”

Liz’s heart broke in two. It was the first time Jake had ever voiced his feelings about the lost five years. “Jake, you know that’s not true. She took you from us and let us think you were dead. I love you, Jake, just as much as I love your brothers. You are all special to me.” She heard a small sound and realized Jake was crying. She moved to sit beside him and it hurt when he moved away from her. “Whether you believe me or not. I do want to hear your story. I promise I’ll listen and not take Cam’s side. I know you were upset about your dog today but why did you ruin Cam’s soccer ball?”

Jake looked over at his mom and then back out the window. “He’s always bossing me around. Jake do this or Jake do that. He doesn’t have the right just because he’s bigger. He asked me to play a game with him but when Aiden came in and began pestering Cam to take him out and kick the ball around, he stopped our game and told me to get the ball.” Jake turned and looked at his mother. “Mom, I don’t remember ever picking up the ball. All I know is that I went into Cam’s room and I was mad and the next thing Cam was all over me for ruining it.”

Liz was scared. After everything Franco said earlier, she was even more afraid that Helena had done something to her son. She met Jake’s eyes. “Jake, I believe you but you still need to apologize to Cam. I don’t want you boys fighting. I don’t know why you can’t remember but we’ll figure it out. I do want you to believe me when I say I love you very much and I missed you terribly all the years that Helena had you. You never need to be afraid to talk to me about your time with Helena, do you understand?” For the third time that night Liz pulled one of her sons into her arms and held him. Jake trembled and then hugged her back. His held onto her like a lifeline. When he finally let go, Liz moved the hair from his eyes. “Jake, you are loved by so many people don’t ever forget that. Now get ready for bed. I’m going to read Aiden a story and I’ll be back to say goodnight.”

Liz walked out of his room and leaned against the wall, hugging herself. She wanted to go back to the previous night when she was held by Franco and everything had seemed so perfect. But things were going to change now. Jake’s problem took priority. She wiped the tears out of her eyes. One thing was certain, for the first time in a long time she wasn’t going to have to handle everything by herself. She knew in her heart that Franco would be there for her every step of the way. Standing straight, she walked down to Aiden’s room to read him his story and then say a final goodnight to Cam and Jake. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth seeks out Franco.

Liz paced anxiously outside the art therapy room. All night long she had tossed and turned worrying about her middle son. The day had been a busy one for both her and Franco and she desperately needed to see him. The door opened and she waited as his patients made their way out of the room, then she entered. Franco had his back to her as he straightened out the counter. Just seeing him made her feel better. “Franco.”

Franco turned around at her voice, “Elizabeth?”

Liz closed the space between them and suddenly hugged him. “Hold me,” she whispered as she buried her face close to his heart. For a moment, Liz just held onto him. Grateful for the strength of his arms around her. Franco had somehow always provided that strength, even that first time when he had just held her after Jake’s accident.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Something was definitely wrong. She was trembling and it wasn’t like her. He loosened his hold and with one hand gently lifted her face up to look at him. “Elizabeth, what happened?”

Liz gulped and her eyes watered. She blinked trying to keep the tears from falling. "I don't know what to do. I picked up the boys from Grams yesterday and Jake was really moody as we drove home. He was all upset with Danny for monopolizing Annabelle. After dinner, I thought things had settled down until I heard Jake and Cam fighting in Cam's room. Franco, Jake took a pair of scissors to Cam's soccer ball and ruined it. If that wasn't bad enough. Jake told me he doesn't know why he ruined it. Helena told my son that I didn't care about him. If she was still alive I'd wring her neck. I'm really worried there is something else going on but it seems the more we bring up Helena the more withdrawn Jake gets."

Franco listened quietly, his gut felt like it was turning inside out when he heard about the soccer ball. He felt guilty, maybe having Jake come to paint with him had been a bad idea. It was possible he had opened up Jake's memories and now everything was pouring forth with not only words but actions. He looked down into Elizabeth's beautiful face and gently wiped away the tears dotting her eyelashes. "This is all my fault, we wanted to get Jake to talk about his time with Helena and instead I just opened the old wounds he's been keeping inside."

Liz reached up and shushed him. "Don't do that. It's not your fault. If anything I'm thankful that we've found this out now. Jake is really upset, and Helena is like a sliver buried deep inside making all the trouble. I know you care for him and you would never do anything to harm Jake. He loves working with you. It just scares me. Why now? Why is this coming to a head now?" She hugged him and then walked over to look out the window. "You weren't here when Jake died or we thought he died. I blamed my self almost as much as I blamed Luke. When Lucky brought him home I felt my heart was going to overflow." She turned around and faced Franco. "When you took Aiden, I hated you. It was another knife to my heart."

Franco, for the first time, realized just how deeply he had hurt Elizabeth. He wasn't sure what he could say at that moment. "Elizabeth, I..." Before he could get out another word, she was back standing in front of him. She laid her hand on his chest.

Liz touched his heart,. "Don't. I know you're sorry. I know that the tumor was responsible for your actions during that time and I've gotten to know the real you. I've seen you with your patients especially the children and I know that you would never knowingly hurt another person. I forgave you months ago. I brought up Jake's loss and Aiden's to let you know how grateful I am every night that all three of my boys are back in their beds safe and sound, but now I facing something with Jake I'm not sure I can handle. Jason might hate you but I know you and Jake formed a bond. You're afraid that working with him the other day made things worse. I don't believe that. I think you are giving him an opening to talk and although he's started acting out. I feel he needs you as a sounding board even more. I believe in you Franco. In fact, I trust you implicitly with Jake and both of my other two sons too. Not only that, but I need you. That's why I came today. You make me feel safe when I'm with you and cherished. When you're with me, I feel like I have someone who will be by my side through anything. Franco, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Franco reached up and wrapped his hand around hers. He was shocked and humbled by Elizabeth's words. No one had ever said they trusted him so completely, but it was her last words that slightly terrified him. He had been falling for her and was pretty sure he loved her but he never expected her to say it back to him. Everyone in town hated him and he still wondered why Elizabeth was even willing to spend time with him. It was one of the things about her he adored. She didn't let others influence her, She made up her mind and was faithful to her own convictions. "What did you say?"

Liz had been watching him and had seen surprise and bewilderment cross his face. She hadn't meant to say what she did but now she was glad she had. Her feelings were true, the man standing in front of her had become very important to her and she had no intention of letting him go anytime soon. She smiled at his confusion. "I said I think I'm falling in love with you. It's not every day a woman finds a man who will sit by her hospital bedside after only one date. If I didn't tell you before, I was so happy you cared enough to keep me company."

Franco smiled, the light going to his eyes. "Hey, you promised me a second date. I wasn't going to let a little fall down some stairs ruin that. Although I will admit you were a little out of it, must have been something to do with the drugs you were taking. Nurse Webber, you neglected to tell me of that habit." He grinned as Elizabeth looked shocked.

Liz was taken aback by his statement but then she saw his grin. "Oh! You think you're so funny," she smacked him on the arm and began laughing.

Franco pulled her back into his arms and laughed with her. The sparkle was back in her eyes and he couldn't resist capturing her lips. The kiss quickly turned passionate. As Liz's hands started to tangle in his hair, Franco realized they were still in the art therapy room and the door was wide open. He stopped the kiss and looked down into her smoldering eyes. "Angel, we need to stop." She let him go and took a step back as they both heard another patient coming down the hall. She started to leave and Franco stopped her. "Elizabeth, if you want, I can come over tonight and see if I can get Jake to open up to me about what happened last night."

Liz beamed at him and gave him a quick kiss. "We'll see you after your shift."

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franco talks to Jake about his actions.

Franco was kicking a hacky sack on his foot when Elizabeth opened the door. She watched stunned as Franco kicked the little sack nimbly with his foot, keeping it directly above his foot as he smiled at her then he twisted around and kicked the sack back into the air off his back heel and finished by catching the ball in his hand bowing at her with a flourish.

  
She smiled at his antics. “Hi.”

  
Franco grinned. “Hi.”

  
“I didn’t realize artists played with hacky sacks. It’s usually something I see Cam’s pals do.”

  
“Well it is used by a lot of soccer players but I took it up because It helps me get rid of some of my nervous energy sometimes. I figured all the boys might want to learn how to do it.” He pulled several more sacks out of his pockets. “I never was good at soccer, but I excel with hacky sacks. How’s Jake tonight?”

  
Liz’s smile faded as she backed up and let Franco enter the house. “He’s been pretty quiet ever since we got home. He wasn’t surprised that I got a new ball for Cam but I could tell it just reminded him of his behavior. After dinner, Cam and Aiden took the ball out back to kick around and I think Jake is there too. I’m not sure he’s playing though.”

  
Franco reached over and stroked her face softly. “And You? How are you doing?”

Liz smiled and reached for his hand and brushed her lips delicately in an almost-kiss on his palm before speaking. “I’m fine, especially now that you’re here. I’ve been fooling myself. We all thought that because of his age, Jake wouldn’t have a lot of memories of his time with us as a little boy, Yes he recognized Lucky and me, but he really didn’t know us. He was quiet when he came home but I figured it was because he was going through another upheaval. After all, he lived five years with Helena and then Lucky, his dad brought him home to me but turned around and left. He must have been so confused and none of us even asked him about Helena except to tell him she was a bad lady and that we were glad he was home.”

Still holding his hand, Liz drew Franco over to the couch, sat down and he joined her. “You know the next part of this story. My lying to Jason and the boys getting used to having Jason around. Then the truth came out but we further confused Jake by telling him Jason was his father and not Lucky. Then you entered his life. If I haven‘t said this before, I’m so glad you did.”

  
Franco was letting Liz talk, giving her all his attention. He could see she needed to talk everything out. He could also see she was leaning toward blaming herself again for the latest flare-up of Jake’s problems. His fingers rubbed softly down her palm as he worked to reassure her that he understood what she was telling him. “Elizabeth.don’t do this to yourself again. Mistakes were made when Jake came home but all of you were simply trying to make his life normal again. Jake and I worked out that early anger and we both know he was doing so much better. What happened the other night is something that goes much deeper and I’m pretty sure the only one to blame is Helena.” Liz looked at him and sighed her eyes were luminous and he couldn’t resist leaning in and capturing her lips. Much like their first kiss, it was totally spontaneous and once again she didn’t break the kiss. This time, however, her other hand wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
Franco forgot where he was and started to reach for her blouse buttons when Liz’s hand stopped him and she pulled back from the kiss. She was blushing and breathing heavily. “We can’t. The boys could come in any minute.”

  
Franco ran a shaky hand through his hair and sat back putting some space between them. “You’re right. I’m sorry Elizabeth.”

  
Liz quickly reached out and caressed his lips. “You don’t have to be sorry. I wanted that as much as you. It’s going to be dark soon. If you’re going to talk to Jake you might want to do it now.”

  
Franco nodded and stood up and headed for the backyard. He found Cam and Aiden kicking the new ball vigorously around the yard. They were laughing and having a good time but he saw Jake sitting on a patio chair with a frown on his face. “Hey Jake, how’s my buddy? Don’t you want to get in there and kick the ball around with your brothers.”

  
“No, Cam didn’t want me to and Aiden’s been acting all scared of me since last night.” Jake’s shoulders slumped. “I can’t really blame him.” He looked up at Franco, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “I did something terrible and I don’t know why. I mean, I wanted to do it but when I was done it felt wrong. Now Cam is mad at me and Aiden is afraid I’m going to do something to one of his toys. I told Cam I was sorry but he’s still mad.”

  
Franco sat down next to Jake. “You’ve done all you can then. Cam will soon forget what happened. You’re his brother and brothers hurt each other occasionally. You remember when you were in my studio and you painted your picture. That was kind of a scary picture, but you didn’t want to talk about it. Do you want to talk about it now?’ Jake shook his head no. “Well, how about we talk about my picture. I know you liked my picture and you said the boy was lonely in my picture. Why did you say that?”

"Because."

  
“Because why?”

  
“Because his shoulders were lowered and he appeared sad and the forest was so big around him. It just seemed to me he was lonely. I know how he feels. But even though he was lonely he wasn’t scared. That’s what I want. I want to stop being scared.” Jake dropped his eyes and began swinging his feet. “It’s not good to be scared. It’s a sign of weakness,” he muttered softly to himself, forgetting Franco was next to him.

  
Franco sat back in his chair. Although the sun was warm he felt chilled. Helena really was a monster. He had heard so many stories about her, he had been convinced everyone exaggerated. Now, listening to Jake, he realized she was as bad as everyone said. Helena was so diabolical she had tampered with a small boy’s mind. It was clear Jake really believed what Helena had drummed into him and Franco feared she had also tried to turn Jake into another puppet to be used against his family. How far had she gone? Franco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was dead but her legacy was still crippling others and he was not going to let her cripple Jake.

  
“Hey, Jake, I brought something for you.” He pulled out the hacky sacks. “I’m sure you’ve seen some of Cam’s friends using them but they are not just for soccer players. I use them when I want to work off some stress before settling down to paint. I can teach you how to use them. It might help when you feel upset or something.” Franco started playing with the hacky sack and soon Jake asked him to teach some moves. As Jake was getting the hang of it, Cam and Aiden came over and wanted to learn too. It wasn’t long before Franco had all the boys playing together again and everyone seemed to have forgotten all about the night before.

  
Since they were playing on the patio, none of them noticed it had gotten dark because Liz had turned on the light so they could play longer. She stood in the doorway and smiled as the boys laughed and tried to make Franco mess up. Liz had to admit, Franco really was proficient at it. She glanced down at her watch and realized it was almost passed the boys’ bedtime and they still needed to unwind from the play. “Hey, I think it’s time to call it a night.”

  
Franco looked up at her voice and he completely missed his last throw. The boys laughed as he reached down and picked up his fallen hacky sack. He smiled ruefully at Elizabeth as she laughed right along with the boys. He had done something right. It warmed his heart anytime he could make Elizabeth laugh.  
.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Franco enjoy some time together after the boys go to bed.

Liz watched Franco finishing up the glasses after the boys’ bedtime snack. He forever surprised her with his domestic skills. The Franco that terrorized her and others had been arrogant and supercilious. He had thought himself above all the rest of them and the only thing that had attracted him was Jason’s preoccupation with being a good enforcer and the skill Jason possessed to kill. That Franco had indeed been a monster and the man standing in her kitchen was so far removed from that monster, you would have sworn they were two different people. She couldn't help admiring his trim figure and the way he fit in his jeans. Like Amy said, there was something dark and dangerous about him but also very sexy. Liz smiled.thinking of the past Saturday morning when she had enticed him on top of his white tiger. The way he had responded to her invitation had been exhilarating and passionate. Franco, although changed, still stirred that feeling in her that said _Beware, I might be a gentle tiger now, but I'm still a tiger._ It was thrilling to tempt that beast.

She walked over behind him as he worked and wrapped her arms around his taut stomach. "Hey, you didn't have to do that. I could have finished them later." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

Franco glanced over his shoulder at her. "Maybe, but you were putting the boys to bed and I had nothing else to do so I just decided to help you out." He grabbed a towel off the counter and dried his hands and then dropped them to cover her hands. "Besides, I like doing things for you." He turned around in her arms and slipped his arms over her head to capture her close. "It just makes me happy to know I can help you."

Liz stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "Thank you. You seem to do that a lot. Help me. You know I'm not a damsel in distress, right? I've been taking care of myself for some time."

Franco rubbed a finger along her jaw. "I know, but you shouldn't have to. Look, I just like being the one who makes you feel better. Can you let me do that?"

"I don't know. It is hard to give up control." To prove her point, she reached up and ran her fingers through his long hair. Franco closed his eyes and just enjoyed her touch. She chuckled "That's my good beast. You like that, don't you?" She stroked his head again and Franco rumbled a low purr.

Liz laughed.

Franco opened his eyes a fraction and caught her gaze. "Be careful, little girl. This Beast has sharp teeth, especially when he sees a tasty morsel in front of him."

Liz felt the heat of his stare clear to her toes and licked her lips. She started to pull back and Franco's hold only tightened. Suddenly, his lips captured her and he kissed her with an intensity that threatened to take her breath away. When he finally broke the kiss, she was dizzy and totally lost in his eyes. Franco smiled and then he began nuzzling her neck. Liz was helpless to stop him, in fact, the next thing she knew her hands were fumbling with his shirt buttons. Her palm quickly connecting with his hot flesh as she removed the shirt. In minutes her top was on the floor and Franco lifted her onto the counter. he paused long enough to admire her, then with expertise removed her lace bra and began tasting her breasts. Liz gripped his head and gasped as he worked his magic and then held onto his shoulders. She quivered as he paused and opened her jeans and with one arm lifted her up off the counter and slid the jeans past her hips and let them join her top and bra on the floor. Again he paused looking at her his eyes taking in all of her. "My God Elizabeth! Do you realize how exquisite you are?' His hand caressed her and he closed his eyes for just a moment as if he was trying to memorize her body simply by touch. "I don't deserve you. but I can't stop wanting you." He opened his eyes and saw her body flush a soft shade of pink

Liz sat on the counter, totally exposed but unashamed. This gorgeous man was looking at her and had just told her how much she meant to him. A warmth spread through her as she reached out and cupped his jaw and delicately traced his fabulous mouth with her thumb. He kissed her palm and then lifted her into his arms. "I don't want to take you here. You deserve better. Let me give you a night to remember, Elizabeth. Let me make love to you." She nodded and nestled into his arms letting her head rest against his shoulder as he carried her upstairs to her room.

Franco stepped into the moonlit room and carried Elizabeth to her bed. Setting her down gently, he tossed several pillows onto the floor and as she watched, removed the rest of his clothes and then joined her on the bed.

Liz welcomed him with open arms and soon they were once again exploring each other. After a particularly passionate encounter, things slowed down and Franco leaned on his arm and looked at Elizabeth. She was smiling up at him looking like a very contented kitten. He traced a line from her shoulder blade to her firm little breast and circled her nipple slowly then leaned over and sucked it gently. Elizabeth's hand found his hair as he suckled and her fingers slid through his locks playing with them. She let out a little sound and Franco was certain he heard her purring. He chuckled but continued to suck and moved his attention to the other breast. He felt her hands moving from his hair to his shoulders. Her fingers traced his tattoos and then made their way back up to his hair. She began to move underneath him and her legs spread out giving him access to her fully. Franco took her invitation and lowered his attention down to her sweet center.

Liz felt the sense of urgency begin and soon she was flying high._ God the things he could do with his tongue. _ She didn't think she could go any higher but he kept urging her on. Finally, Liz was pleading with him and he entered her. He felt so good and then he flipped her on top of him and encouraged her to ride.

Franco watched Elizabeth as she moved above him. Her glorious hair was flowing around her fair face and her eyes smoldered as she took charge. She was his beautiful angel, his salvation. He waited as long as he could, letting her get the fullest enjoyment and then he joined her on the flight. She collapsed into his arms, breathless. He held her close until she fell asleep. and then he laid her next to him and simply looked at his sleeping beauty. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you. Elizabeth. I love you." Even as he said the words, he knew it was the truth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franco watches Elizabeth as she sleeps.

Franco got out of bed carefully tucking the sheet lovingly around Elizabeth. He gazed at her face so peaceful in sleep and remembered the time after her fall when she slept in the hospital. Back then he had just been getting to know her. Their relationship had been fragile then and Jason was furious with Elizabeth for even seeing Franco. He was so sure that Franco was only using Jake to get close to Elizabeth and he wouldn't even listen to Franco. The really sad thing about that was that Jake was caught in the middle. Jake really couldn't understand why his father hated Franco and neither man wanted to tell the little boy all the horrendous things both of them had committed in the past. Franco had tried to tell a little bit of his past to Jake but he wasn't sure how much Jake understood. He really cared for the little boy but Jason could only see the man in his memory and refused to see the bond that Franco and Jake had developed in therapy.

  
Franco dropped down into the chair by the window and looked out. The dawn light was beginning to filter into the room and on a normal day, he would have been studying the light and shadows the morning sun made as it moved higher in the sky. Instead, his thoughts wandered back to the night before and his conversation with Jake. Jake was clearly troubled and it was obvious to Franco that Jake was beginning to remember more and more of his time with Helena and what he was remembering wasn't good.

  
Liz slowly opened her eyes and saw Franco sitting in her chair surrounded by the morning light. He looked so beautiful that he took her breath away. He liked to call her his angel but at that moment, Franco looked positively divine. The effect of the light gave him an almost ethereal look and it made you wonder if he was even real. The light defined his toned torso, accentuating his broad shoulders and taut stomach and she wished that she had canvas and paint in front of her. She noticed he was staring out the window and he seemed lost in thought. She studied his face. He had a strong jawline and currently, there was short stubble tracking down to his goatee. On another man, that stubble and goatee could be rough but Franco's was soft When he kissed her neck it was like being kissed by a fluffy kitten. At times it even tickled but then he would take a small nip and all thought of silliness would vanish as passion roared to the forefront. Liz couldn't help running her hand down her throat and then she saw his eyes. They had taken on a golden glow with the light which was also putting highlights in his hair and on one particular lock of hair that had fallen in his eyes. Her fingers itched with the desire to move that strand behind his ear. His hair was always falling forward giving him a more vulnerable look. Wanting to capture the moment before Franco realized she was awake, Liz carefully reached for her cell phone. She took his picture and decided that it would be a surprise for him. He was always encouraging her to take up painting again and now she knew what she wanted to paint.

  
After putting the cell phone back down, she turned and whispered his name. "Franco." Not getting a response, Liz grabbed her short robe and slipped it on and went to him, sitting on the floor beside him. So spellbound with the initial image, Liz now noticed that Franco had actually put his jeans on before sitting down. She smiled to herself as her young god morphed back into her starving artist. Her heart fluttered as she realized he had considered what it would look like if the boys entered the room and he wanted to save her the embarrassment. It was something she never expected from him knowing his previous self, but this Franco was constantly surprising her. He never moved as she sat next to him and she knew he was really deep in thought. She laid her hand on his bare arm. "Franco, are you alright?"

  
Franco blinked and came out of his reverie to see Elizabeth sitting at his feet. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I tried to be quiet."

  
"No, you didn't do anything to wake me. But I have to ask, why were you just sitting here staring outside?"

  
:"I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about Jake."

  
Liz's heart jumped and she felt a lovely warmth fill her that Franco cared so much for her son. She knew they had a bond and that was why she had asked Franco to come and talk to Jake, but this was the first time he had expressed his feelings for her little boy. He didn't openly show that capacity for caring to too many people. She knew the depth of his feeling for Kiki because she had heard his concern for her when Kiki was shot, now she heard that same concern for Jake. Somehow Jake had become more than just a patient to Franco. Most of the people in town looked at Franco through tainted eyes, refusing to see the man he was becoming and the changes in him. He took all their hatred in stride. He knew he deserved it. Still, she knew he did want her to see his changes. Her opinion was important to him. She ran her fingers up and down his arm. "Thank you for caring for my son."

  
Franco reached across his body and captured her hand. He pulled her up and set her on his lap. "He's your son and he's such a great kid. How can I not care for him? But there's something more that draws me to Jake. He reminds me of myself. I think that's why Jake feels like he can talk to me. He senses the real me and knows we're more alike than just patient and therapist. That connection is so real and the more we talk the closer we become. Jake was a lonely kid and now, even though he's home with you and his brothers, he still feels that loneliness. I think Helena worked on that loneliness. She kept him isolated so he would rely on whatever closeness she was willing to give him. I know that feeling, that moment when you're so lonely that you take whatever crumbs your mother gives you." Franco paused and seemed to be trying to catch his breath.

  
Liz looked at him and saw his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Franco realized she was looking at him and quickly wiped his tears away. Liz reached up with her hand and caressed his cheek. "Franco, it's okay to be affected. I don't know much about your past but from what you told me about your mother, it sounds like you were the one taking care of her instead of the other way around. No child should have that responsibility."

  
Franco leaned down and tasted her sweet lips. No one else ever made him feel hopeful except Elizabeth. When he was around her the world just seemed brighter, clearer, and full of amazing colors instead of the somber gray world that had been his growing up. Elizabeth returned his kiss eagerly and all thoughts of his past faded as his hand slipped under her robe and gently cradled her breast. Her hand found his chest as she thrust her tongue between his lips. They were tasting and touching each other when a knock on her door brought them both back to reality.

  
"Mom, are you up?"

  
Hearing Cam, their kiss stopped abruptly and Franco seeing Elizabeth's robe had fallen off her shoulders, gently covered her back up. He smiled. "I guess it's time to get up."

  
Liz blushed and nodded. "I guess. Cam, I'm up. You and your brothers get ready for school and I'll have breakfast ready for you soon." She leaned and gave another quick kiss to Franco then slipped off his lap. As he stood up she put her hand on his chest. "I don't have to work until this afternoon. Can you stick around, I'd like to talk about Jake and well, maybe we could continue what we started a few minutes ago?"

  
Franco took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'd like that. Do you want me to stay hidden until the boys leave?"

  
She laughed. "That won't be necessary. The boys know I'm seeing you and you were here when they went to bed. If they see you downstairs, they'll probably just think you came over to see me. You go downstairs while they are getting dressed and I'll join you in a minute."

  
Franco smiled, turned, and grabbed his T-shirt and shoes. "Right, I'll see you downstairs. I'll start some coffee while I'm at it."

  
She couldn't help but giggle as Franco made a big show of tiptoeing to her door and looking out carefully then heading downstairs so the boys wouldn't hear him. Liz lifted her hand to her lips, Franco was clearly finding his way deep into her heart and she wouldn't have it any other way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the boys off to school, Elizabeth and Franco return to the studio and he opens up to Elizabeth about his past.

After seeing the boys off to school, Franco and Liz decided to go back to his studio. Liz waited anxiously for Franco to tell her his thoughts from that morning. She couldn't help wandering over to look at Jake's painting again. "Why did she take him?"

  
Franco was standing behind the bar looking down at his memory box. He had been debating telling Elizabeth a little bit about his past and her question just seemed to come out of left field. "Who?" He looked over at Elizabeth and realized what she was looking at. "Oh, you're asking about Helena? I thought you said she took Jake to get revenge on Luke."

  
"Well, that's what we all thought but now I'm not so sure." Liz reached out tentatively touching the image of the small boy. "He looks so frightened?"

  
Franco walked around the bar, he moved up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. Elizabeth rested back against him and hugged his arms with her's. "Jake is starting to remember his time with Helena and he doesn't like it. He is scared Last night he said something chilling. He said being scared was a weakness. I'm guessing Helena drummed that into his head and I'm also afraid she used a number of ways to get him to behave. Children will do any number of things when they are afraid." He took her hand and led her to his funky art deco chair. 'You need to sit down. What I'm going to tell you might change your mind about me but it's something you need to hear so you'll understand me and then I'm going to tell you how it relates to Jake, but first I'll make some coffee. I think we'll both need it."

  
Liz watched as he made a pot of coffee and then saw him reach down below his counter and pull out a lockbox, setting it up on top of the counter. He poured them a couple of cups of coffee and tucking the box under his arm, he grabbed the two mugs and walked over to her, handing her one of the mugs before sitting at her feet.

  
Franco took a sip of his coffee and set the box on his lap. "I'm not sure how to go about this. I once asked you if you ever wanted to talk about my past. and at the time you said no. I think it's time to tell you a little more about myself. Do you remember me telling you about my mother, not Heather but Betsy?"

  
Liz nodded. "You said she was fragile and you had to tread carefully so you didn't pop the bubble of her delusions."

  
"Right. Betsy loves me, I know that, but she had and maybe still has moments that as a small child I would fear."

  
"Franco, are you saying she hurt you?"

  
"No, but I was a small child when she would have these fits of anger. She would rage and throw things and I was incapable of stopping her." Franco paused and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He wanted Elizabeth to understand the reasons behind some of his actions, but since the tumor was found he had had all sorts of questions about which actions were caused by the tumor and which actions in his past were caused by his earlier life. He had been trying for the last couple of years to even find the real him and he still wasn't sure who he was.

  
Franco looked at Elizabeth, she was just looking at him and drinking her coffee. He could see her concern for him in her eyes, but she was patiently waiting for him to continue. "Look, I'm not sure how to tell you about her. Although she never directed her anger at me personally, I'll admit to you there were several times when I found myself accidentally hurt by the things she was throwing around." He dropped his eyes from Elizabeth and looked down at his lock-box and rubbed his thumb back and forth over the catch and continued in a soft voice. "She was my mother. I couldn't tell anyone or they would have taken me away from her. You can understand how frightened I was then, so I would go and hide until she spent herself."

  
"Franco, I understand, that was only natural. Of course, you would hide, any small child would have done the same thing." Elizabeth reached out and turned his face up to her. "Franco, it's clear something else is bothering you. I just want to get to know you better. Nothing you say will make me turn away from you. You've become too important to me."

  
He reached up and captured her hand and kissed her palm. "You're a miracle, Elizabeth. I really don't deserve to even have a chance with you. My childhood was more troubled than you know. It all started one day and escalated from there. I was around six and something happened that changed me. I told you that I would go and hide. One day I brought a kitten into the house. My mom had told me to leave it in the forest that was at the edge of our property but I couldn't. She woke up from a nap as I was playing with the little guy and I got so scared that I just held onto that kitten trying to make sure Mom didn't hear it's little cries." Franco opened his lockbox and took out his picture, he brushed his hand lovingly along the kitten's back and then handed it to Elizabeth.

  
Liz was surprised by the drawing of the little cat and all the detail that a six-year-old Franco had put into the picture. "Franco, he looks so cute sleeping in that box. You really were gifted even at that age."

  
Franco looked at her with tears in his eyes. "There's only one problem. He wasn't asleep. In my fear, I'd strangled the little guy. I didn't even realize it right away. I thought he had fallen asleep too and put him down in the box and went to calm my mother down before she got upset. When I went back into my room after dinner to feed him, I couldn't wake him up. That was when I knew that I had hurt him and I felt this feeling of cold nestle deep within me. I wanted to cry but couldn't. I felt I had to do something so I sat down and drew him and then just closed the box and walked outside and took him to the forest. I did what my mother had told me to do. I let him go. That day changed me."

His tears started to fall as he let himself finally grieve for the little kitten, something he hadn't been able to do that day.

  
Liz put her cup down and slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around Franco, and he pulled her close and let his sadness out. Liz just held him, as she realized Franco had dropped the facade he wore like armor to protect himself from all the scorn and hatred. Here was the child that the boys saw. This was the real Franco, the lonely little boy and now a man who felt adrift and was just trying to figure out his life as he faced all of his past and his demons.

  
Franco stopped crying and just let himself be held by Elizabeth. All his life he had longed to be held and comforted but it had never happened. He wanted to just stay in her arms but knew he had to let her go. He pushed away from Elizabeth and wiped his eyes with his hand. "Thank you. I'm sorry, you must think I'm a big baby breaking down like that. I assure you it won't happen again."

  
"Franco, don't do that."

  
"Do what?"

  
"Pretend that you don't have any feelings and make everything a joke. Why must you always put up walls?"

  
He looked at Elizabeth, meeting her smoky eyes, shrugged, and took her hands in his. "I guess it's because that's me or who I used to be. I hid my feelings behind walls until they became almost non-existent. Since the tumor was removed I've been fighting to find out just who I really am and now, little by little, my feelings for things have come bubbling to the surface but I still find myself closing off. I don't want to do that to you, Elizabeth. but it's a hard habit to break. I told you about the coldness. It's time I tell you some more of my past, this part I'm ashamed of, but now that I look back I can see it's the reason behind all the evil that later took over my life."

  
Franco got up and walked over to the painting he had repaired. He picked it up, brought it over to Elizabeth and dropped back down to join her on the floor. 

  
Liz took the canvas from his hands and immediately noticed the shape the picture was in. Her eyebrow rose,"Franco, what happened?"

  
Franco met her eyes. "I happened. I wanted to destroy it because it was a memory of a day I wanted to forget."

  
" Why did you repair it then?"

  
"Because I realized that Jake saw something totally different in that painting and if I was going to get him talking, the painting had to be around when he came to paint again."

  
"I see. What did Jake see?" Elizabeth found herself examining the painting. She noticed the oppressiveness of the trees and the posture of the boy sitting on the ground beneath the trees. To her, the boy in the painting was scared, much like Jake's picture of the boy running from the black cloud. What about it had bothered Franco enough for him to try and ruin it?"

  
"Jake liked it and he felt the little boy was lonely. I didn't correct him because he didn't want to talk about his picture but he felt comfortable enough to talk about my lonely little boy so I let him. After you and Jake left that afternoon, I tried to look at it like he had but I couldn't You see, that picture is the aftermath of an afternoon that started my downward spiral. I was at school earlier that day and some older boys decided to tease me during recess, They took my sketchpad and began making fun of my drawings and a teacher caught them and punished them. Later that afternoon, they tried to ambush me on the way home from school. They were pushing me around and that cold place inside of me erupted and the next thing I know I was beating the snot out of the ringleader. When it was over I ran the rest of the way home and finally stopped on the edge of the forest. I was scared, Elizabeth, but I was also something more. I was elated. I don't know what scared me more, what I had done or how it made me feel?"

  
"Franco, why did being elated make you scared? Of course, you were probably proud that you stood up for yourself. You had every right to feel that way."

  
He reached and took the picture out of her hands. "You don't understand. I wasn't just proud because I defeated them. I liked the way it felt. That cold spot seemed to thrive on that feeling and as I got older it became easier and easier to close off and do things that only made me feel that feeling. I'm not sure you know this about me but I was sent to prison for something I didn't do. You know that some of my painting have a number on them. That was my prison number and when I was released, I began to take my art to the street. I was angry and by then I felt hardly anything but the thrill of doing something and getting away with it. It was as I got older that I started turning my art toward darker subjects. I continued down that dark path until I became so fascinated with Jason that I literally saw myself as judge and jury and we know what happened next."

  
Elizabeth had listened and couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable as Franco let her in on his past. She knew it had to have been bad because she had seen his reluctance to talk about anything when it came to his childhood. As he talked she realized that Franco still felt that he was damaged. "Stop right there, Franco. If I'm hearing you right, you think there is still something bad in you. There isn't. You left out one very important part of your story. You continued to love your mother no matter what you felt otherwise and you protected her. I don't think a cold unfeeling monster would have had any more to do with her. The tumor grew for a number of years and as it grew you became colder and erratic. It affected the way you perceived things. Yes, you killed and or hurt a number of people but you weren't responsible for your actions." 

  
She picked up the picture again and touched the figure of the boy much like she had touched Jake's picture. "You didn't ask me my opinion of the picture. I see a scared little boy and I understand even more why you and Jake have bonded. You're not evil, I told you that before, but you are floundering. Do you know the man I see in front of me? I see a man who's trying to make amends and who wants to be accepted for who he is now. You chose to stay in a town where everyone hated you, myself included but I've seen the changes. I've been lucky enough to be on the receiving end of the warmth and concern you're capable of. I see a man who wants to really help my son, even though the father of my son hates him. It's that man I'm falling in love with and you need to know that I'm here for you as you find your footing." She set the picture down and took Franco's hands into hers. "I trust you with my heart and my boys. Do you understand?"

  
He had stopped talking when she asked. Little by little the band that had been around his chest alleviated as he realized he hadn't scared her away when he had opened up to her. Now he was just shocked. Yes they had already been intimate and yes they had said the words to each other but it was like the sun came out to hear Elizabeth's last words. He couldn't keep the awe he felt out of his voice. "You trust me. Me? I ... Elizabeth I..."

  
Liz smiled. It wasn't often that Franco was without words. She leaned in and captured his lips. She knew of no better way to get him to understand the truth of her words.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franco and Elizabeth continue their talk.

Franco closed his eyes and savored Elizabeth's kiss. She was a lifeline he never thought he would find. She saw him more clearly than anyone else. His hand slipped behind her head pulling her closer as he hungrily deepened the kiss. Her lips parted and he plunged his tongue deep within tasting all of her. He could hear her quick breaths as she matched his eagerness to get closer to him.

Liz wrapped Franco in her arms even as he pulled her close. The passion that filled her as the kiss deepened had her heart skipping with a fervor that excited and scared her at the same time. The abandonment and freedom she felt with Franco was something so exhilarating it was hard to describe. With him, she stopped being a mother and a nurse. With him, she felt like she was all woman, sensual, and alluring and fully capable of igniting a fire in the man who was currently devouring her. She was just reaching to rip off his shirt when Franco paused, broke the kiss and took hold of her hand. He sat back from her. She felt bereft and moaned."What? Why did you stop?"

Franco's breathing was ragged and he reached to gently frame her face with his free palm. His voice shook with emotion "God, it is the last thing I want. I want to take you this very minute and not stop until we are both exhausted but we can't right now. I brought you here to talk about Jake and if we get sidetracked and I swear, I would love to be sidetracked but this is something you need to hear. Jake is the issue and I can't let my past take center stage. I told about me to give you an insight into what drove my darker traits. You have no idea, how much it means to me that you see past all of that darkness and see someone worth being with." He caught several strands of her hair and trailed them through his fingers as she just looked at him. She didn't say anything she just listened. It was just another thing he loved about her. She listened. "God! You have no idea how beautiful you are. Your eyes seem to smolder sometimes when I look at you but right now they look like the mist on a mountain and your lips are soft and begging to be touched, it's taking all my strength not to capture them again." He took a deep breath. "You do understand why I stopped, don't you?"

Liz took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then she reached up and took his hand in hers. "I do, and just so you know. I would give anything for you to take my lips back again but you're right, we came here to talk about Jake. I need to know what you think about his years with Helena. You shared a little something with me today. Did you do it because you wanted me to know Jake is facing some darkness too?" Franco nodded and Liz gripped his hand harder, fearful of what Franco was about to tell her. "It's bad, isn't it? Helena did something terrible to my little boy."

Franco grabbed Elizabeth's other hand and began to rub both of them softly. "Elizabeth, I have reason to believe that Helena was probably brainwashing Jake into becoming a perfect little soldier. She wanted him hard and unfeeling and it's my guess that that little conversation we heard the night he cut his foot; you know, the one where he was saying something was his friend and then he started to cry. I think she made him kill that friend."

Liz gasped in horror. "No! It's not possible. Jake would never hurt another little boy.!"

Franco immediately put a hand to her lips. "Oh God, I'm sorry! Of course Jake would never hurt another little boy. Elizabeth, forgive me! I didn't mean to scare you that way." he pulled her into his lap. He could feel her trembling. "I'm a fool and I'm doing this all wrong. Elizabeth, Jake is a troubled kid, not a bad kid. Look, when I said he killed his friend I meant she made him kill something like a kitten or even a puppy. She wanted to harden him up. You heard him that night. He hated what she made him do, that's why he cried so hard. He doesn't understand why he's having all these weird impulses. The anger at Cam and destroying the soccer ball. It's all because of Helena. I believe she must have drummed some really bizarre things into his little head. Unfortunately, they are starting to come to the surface." Franco felt a teardrop hit his arm and realized Elizabeth was crying. "Angel, stop. I'm sorry, I didn't want you hurt this way." 

She turned into his arms and dropped her head on his shoulder sobbing. Franco held her, letting her cry. She had been worried for months and now her worries were coming true.

Franco slowly rubbed her back, silently berating himself because he had just made a mess of things. When she showed no sign of quitting, he got desperate. "Elizabeth, please, you need to stop. We'll help him. I won't let Helena take Jake from you again. I promise." She raised her head off his shoulder and look up into his eyes. Her tears continued to course down her face and he was compelled to kiss them off. "It's going to be alright. I need you to believe that."

Liz gulped past her sobs and nodded. "I believe that." She wiped a hand across her eyes to stem the tears. " I'm just so unsure where we go from here? Jake stopped seeing a therapist. Should we get him another one? Jason isn't going to want to hear any of this. He thinks Jake is doing alright now and if he hears that you are involved in this he's going to give us even more trouble."

Franco rubbed her shoulders and slid his hands down her arms and captured her hands. "Jason hates me and I get it. But this is about Jake. I want to continue art therapy with him but I'll understand if you wish to start up with his other therapist again. It's not my call." He paused before continuing. He didn't want to scare her any more than he already had but she needed to see all the possibilities. "Elizabeth, you might want to consider something else. Jason was implanted with a chip that made him do Helena's bidding. Do you think she was capable of putting something like that in Jake's head?"

Liz felt sick. She didn't want to give voice to Franco's question, but she had seen first hand just how far Helena would go to get her revenge. Lucky had never been the same after Helena got her hands on him. Unable to stop her churning stomach she scrambled off of Franco's lap and ran to the bathroom.

Franco grabbed a clean towel and wet it down, then he joined Elizabeth, held her hair out of the way then handed her the towel. Afterward, he pulled her back up into his arms. "I'm a clumsy idiot. After everything I just told you, I should have waited a while before voicing my thoughts about a chip."

Liz shook her head, "No, you were right to bring it up. It never would have occurred to me even though I'm well aware of how diabolical Helena was It's just so horrifying to think she would do something like that to a child. I want Jake checked out immediately but I'm not sure how to do it without scaring him even more than he already is."

"I think you're right but for now the incidences have been alarming but not harmful Let me work a little longer with him. If doing so brings more problems to light then we bring in Jason and the doctors" He looked down into her eyes. "I'll be careful. I promise. I love Jake too."

Liz had known for a little while that she had fallen for Franco but at that moment her heart was so full of love for him. He was so different from his past self. This was the real Franco and she felt lucky that he was letting her see him for who he really was. She stood up on tiptoes and kissed him gently. "Thank you. It warms my heart that you care so deeply for my son."

"Does that mean I have your permission?" 

"Permission granted."


End file.
